Winner take all and then some
by Lamelameusername
Summary: winner take all. Red x and raven are stuck as roommates in the master of games sick and twisted plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own black veil brides. I do not own the titans. None of them. If you assumed I did then you are very stupid. If I owned the titans do you think I would be sitting here writing stories about them? NO! I would be working to get new episodes back on the air.**

A note from the author: Okay this is the second story I have written today. I know I should be working on my other one and updating it, but I can't think of how to fix the other story (I kind of made the characters out of character…. Soooooo) (the other story is Birds and X's) so I am still coming up with ideas to redeem the other one before it jumps of the high end of a cliff. So here is the newer story I am writing to keep my head focused on the characters themselves.

Chapter one

Games with villains

"No, absolutely not." Raven said as Starfire pulled out the card game, 'natural disaster.'

"Last time we played that game we all got teleported to an alternate dimension and were forced to compete in games with other titans that put all of our lives at risk." Robin threw in trying to avoid playing the game.

"Awe com'on robin, Afraid you'll get your Butt kicked?" Cyborg asked as he wiggled his eyebrow. Starfire gave a light giggle.

"Come friends let us join in the ritual of the playing cards!" Starfire said with a large smile as she sat at the table with the deck of cards in hand. Robin reluctantly sat down and looked at Cyborg.

"You're going down." He said as if reassuring himself that he was the king of the game at hand. Beast boy was all too eager to pull out his green visor (which he thought made him look like a pit boss) and shuffle the cards. He dealt ten cards to each player, and then, before the game could even transpire, they were all teleported in a white flash to the same arena in which they were in before. The room s_eemed_ to be filled with thousands though, not the simple eight that were there before, there was a murmur amongst the crowd as the teens arrived.

Some of the people were recognizable, like kitten for one, and jinx, and many others such as backfire, argent, bumble bee, cinderblock, and many other heroes and villains alike. But then there were people that no one recognized. People who looked like civilians. It was known that these were other heroes and villains who were not 'dressed for the occasion'; (one was even in a bath-towel). These people tried to act nonchalant as if they had no idea what was going on, but then they all seemed to realize that they were fooling none and their covers were slightly blown.

But not so entirely, because amongst the thousands it would be hard to decipher who was who. One person in particular caught ravens eyes. A tall, thin, lanky boy, he was lean, yet muscular, looked as if he were simply built for stealth. He was in a black hoodie and leaning on the wall, his expression was blank and hood covered most of his face. He had a single lip piercing and longish black hair. He wore loose black jeans and black combat boots. He had his arms crossed over his chest. Though raven could still see that it was advertising the black veil brides. He had headphones in his ears and he was looking around slightly assessing the situation.

"Welcome Champions one and all!" the master of games shouted over an intercom. He appeared on a stoop high above each hero's head. "Seems we are not all properly dressed." He mused and surely enough suddenly each person clothing was replaced with that of their hero or villain. The man raven had bee staring at was none other than red x. They all looked at the master of games, most of them (not being here before) were confused beyond all recognition. The master of games looked different. For one his coat was a light shade of baby blue. The pendant around his neck was glowing orange, and he was wearing an odd form of shorts.

"For those of you who have not met me before I am the master of games." His voice boomed. "This challenge is for all of you who are man, or woman, enough to take it, the winner will be met with the most glorious of prizes!" He cried,

"NO WAY!" Cyborg yelled, "Last time you called us here you stole our powers and tried to kill us!" a few chants of agreement and a few murmurs spread among the crowd.

"These games are different, you must believe. I am no longer self employed. I was called upon to host these games. "His voice boomed across the crowd. "The winner gets to meet MY master." He said as if it were a glorious prize.

"Who called you to do this?" Starfire asked innocently,

"The answer is simple and should motivate you all to win. My master is looking for a new apprentice!" The master of games yelled. "For those of you villains that shall be your prize. And for those of you heroes you will have the chance to fight my master." Light murmurs flew amounts the crowd. "My master is Slade." The whole place seemed to erupt with questions, excitement, anxiety, and for some, *Cough* Robin *cough* Hatred.

"Though I must state the downside to this great game, for those of you who loose, your identities shall be surely revealed." Then more murmurs were to be heard. "Any questions?" then all went silent, "good then. The games begin tomorrow. As for room assignments I am afraid you will all have to share rooms. The matchups for rooms are the following:

In room 190: Wildebeest and Malchior" Ravens cheeks flushed as she looked around for the man, he was in the form of a knight like he had been the first time she read the book, Malchior glanced over his shoulder into the nostrils of wildebeest who snorted right into his face, blowing his hair back. "In room 270: Terra and See-more" Beast boy turned in circles locating Terra, his heart thudded in his chest as he saw he her hair filled into her face and she tucked it gently behind her ear, looking at the ground. "In room 108: Speedy and Starfire." Robin's head looked like it was going to explode, and Starfire blushed. She locked eyes with speedy who winked at her.

"In room 216: Tramm and thunder

In room 132: Punk rocket and Fang

In room 160: Pantha, Mas, and menos.

In room 121: Mammoth and Lightning

In room 180: Kid Wykkyd and Kid flash

In room 217: Kitten and Kole

In room 181: Jinx and Jericho

In room 154: Herald and hot spot

In room 141: Gizmo and Cyborg" Cyborg bursted out,

"WHAT! No way am I sharing a room with a twelve year old, bald, m-"

"Please Cyborg let me finish."The master stated calmly.

"In room 207: Cinderblock and Plasmas

In room 213: Billy numerous and bumble bee.

In room 231: Beast boy and Black fire.

In room 145: Argent and Robin.

In room 112: Aqualad and Adonis

In room 156: Raven and Red x." All seemed to freeze in ravens mind, she would rather cut off her foot and eat it before sleep in the same room as the stupidest most arrogant, selfish, low-life thief she could think of.

"Rest well young champions, for tomorrow you shall fight!" Then in a flash he was gone. Then people began to talk. A few left eager to find their rooms, (like See-more, Jericho, and Billy)

"Raven you alright?" Robin asked grabbing her arm gently, he knew of her resentment for the thief. She had resented him from the first time he called her sunshine, ice queen, and especially angel. She nodded her head and gently pulled up her hood. Starfire could not have been more content,

"I am glad, in that I was chosen to be living with an ally! Friend speedy none the less." she said lightly hovering above the ground. Cyborg looked like he was going to blow a gasket.

"No good, dirty rotten, pit sniffin…" He grumbled lowly under his breath with his large robotic arms crossed. Beast boy was turning in circles trying once again to locate terra who must have already wandered off to her room.

"Did you guys see her? I think she is remembering things again! Why else would she have been brought here! Guys this might be my chance!" He said as he ran off in the direction of the dorms.

"Guys I can see our predicament, but this could be our chance to finally catch slade and bring him down!" robin said slamming his fist into his hand. It was a silent agreement amongst them. "Now we have to try hard to take the villains out, and leave no one but hero's so that way no matter what we have a chance against him."

"But robin, even if a hero does win, how do we know they will be able to take slade down?" Cyborg said looking with a slight concern at his leader.

"Because, whoever wins will have to beat me." He said, adopting a look of determination on his face.

"Lights out will be in fifteen minutes, all of the doors to the dorms will lock in fifteen minutes. Once in your dorms the doors will lock and you will not be able to get out. Failure to be in your door in fifteen minutes will result in elimination." The intercom boomed. Suddenly a lot of people wanted to be in there dorms. Raven, Cyborg and Starfire looked at their leader for dismissal. He nodded and they all departed to their dorms.

As raven walked along the long corridor she suddenly felt a cold sensation shoot up her spine. Malchior walked slowly behind her. She turned to face the jerk that broke her heart. He walked up to her nonchalantly and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me." She commanded. He looked her in the eye and in a smooth voice told her,

"I told you I'd be back." Then he walked past her being sure to brush shoulders with her.

She watched as his figure disappeared down the hall. Then she continued her walk. _Room 156_. She told herself as she looked at each door. She finally found hers and gently placed her hand on the knob. She took a deep breath and braced herself for the night ahead. Her fingers gripped the knob firmly and she turned it. She walked in and thanked the gods above that red x had not arrived in it yet. She was hopeful that he never would. She prayed for his elimination.

She looked around the small room. There were two beds two nightstands, each holding a lamp on top of them, and a small foldable table. She walked over to one of the beds. The blanket on top was brown and there was white sheet underneath. There was a single white pillow on each bed. _Maximum comfort._ Raven thought to herself.

There were two rooms connected to the bedroom, a bathroom and a small kitchen. She opened the fridge and found it to be fully stocked with water, tea, liquor, candy, and some other small foods as if it were the mini-fridge in a hotel. Raven took out one of the waters and a bag of herbal tea and began the steps of making it, there was no tea kettle, but there were a few pots. She puts some water to boil on the stove. It took her nearly eight minutes to prepare the beverage.

She concluded that it had been twelve minute since the intercom warned them to be in their rooms. She took her small mug of tea back over to one of the beds and sat down. She scooted all the way back so she could rest her head on the wall. Within the next two minutes red x walked in. the very sight of him made raven want to splash her hot tea all over him.

"Hey, sunshine." He said closing the door behind him.

"Don't call me that." She said trying her best to ignore him. She gently sipped her tea.

"Sure thing, dollface." He said. She ignored him as he did his own investigation of the room. When he walked into the kitchen raven heard him open the fridge. _Ten bucks says he picks up alcohol._ Raven thought to herself with a smirk. He came back with a small can of beer, thus causing raven to smirk further. He lifted up his mask so it no longer covered his lips and took a sip of the beer.

"You don't need to bother wearing that mask, I saw what you looked like beforehand." She said to him. he looked over at her.

"How do I know you aren't lying, angel?" He asked, she cringed on the inside at the use of his dumb pet name. She could almost feel the confidence radiating off of him.

"You have black hair. You were wearing a lip piercing, but you took it off," She said feeling inwardly smart.

" That proves nothing, sunshine. You could have guessed my hair color, not many choices there, and you can see my lips at the moment, so you could have seen the hole from my piercing, thus proving nothing." He said taking another sip of his beer. They both heard as the lock on the door slid into place.

"I like the black veil brides too." She nearly whispered. He glanced up at her.

"So you did see me." He said flat out as he pulled off his mask. He placed his beer on the nightstand and opened the drawer. There was a copy of the bible, a pen, and a laser pointer. He frowned looking dissatisfied. "Well at least we don't have to worry about your boyfriend hitting up argent." He said looking back at raven, she was shocked at him.

"Robin is not my boyfriend, why would you say that?" She asked being sure to keep her voice monotone, the feelings she had for her leader would not be exposed. Not to this thief.

"No condoms." He said gesturing to the open drawer.

"That is what you were looking for? Because I can tell you right now, this is off limits." She said sipping her tea. Her face was dead serious.

"Whatever you say, princess." He said waving his hand in the air. Raven finished off her tea and put the empty cup on the table.

"I am going to bed." She said in her monotone as she undid the hook on her cloak. She gently pulled it off and folded it into a neat square and placed it on the end of her bed then she slid off her shoes and slipped under the covers. She reached her hand off and turned off her lamp and stared at the thief. He smiled at her. He stood and took off his cape and threw it randomly onto the floor near his mask. He took another sip of his beer and stood. He gently put his beer back on the nightstand and pulled off his shirt.

Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes and stare at the same time. He was obviously full of himself, showing off his six pack. But the part that astonished her was how toned and fit his muscles were. He had obviously spent years working, and training. He pulled off his shoes. Then he pulled off his pants leaving him in nothing but his blue plaid boxers.

"Comfortable?" raven asked sarcastically.

"Like you don't love every second of it, sunshine." He said flashing her a handsome smile. _Self conceded low-life…_raven thought to herself. Red x walked into the bathroom and gently closed the door behind him. Raven rolled over facing the wall and tried to close her eyes. She heard him come out of the bathroom and jump into his bed. Then he turned off the light.

"Nighty night, sunshine, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."He said, she could almost feel his cocky grin. She felt his eyes rested on the back of her head for almost twenty minutes and then he rolled over allowing her a simple peace. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep a few hours had passed when she could sense a sudden fear in Red x. She rolled over and looked at him. He was dead asleep, yet in an unshakable fear. She could tell he was having a nightmare.

Part of her felt like the thief deserved a good ol' fashion nightmare. But the other part of her felt like she wanted to wake him up to end his discomfort. She stood and walked over to his bed nearly tripping over his clump of clothes in the dark. He placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. "X?" She said trying to grab his attention. She shook him again. "X. Red x. X." Finally his eyes opened and he turned to look at her. She could slowly sense the fear leaving him as he came back into consciousness.

"Sunshine? What time is it?" He asked as she removed her hand from his sweaty shoulder.

"I…I don't know." She said as she started walking back over to her bed. She felt as a shock of his fear came back to him and he shivered. He sat up and closed his eyes reassuring himself that it was only a dream.

"What's up?" he said, opening his eyes he didn't want raven to go to sleep. He'd rather be awake and in her company than asleep with no one but himself. She thought for a moment. She could not think of a plausible reason to wake him up, and she didn't want to tell him about her ability to seek emotions.

"I had a nightmare." She said gently in her monotone as she pulled the covers up to her waist she remained sitting in her bed. They sat there in an awkward silence for a few short minutes. Raven slowly slid down back into a lying down position and faced the wall. Red x on the other hand was still restless.

"What was the nightmare about, sunshine?" He asked letting his hand find his open can of beer.

"You don't actually care. You would just rather be awake than asleep." She said in her monotone.

"and if I did care?" He asked swinging his legs off the side of his bed.

"Then you are not the selfish thief I thought you were." Raven said rolling over to face him.

"There is always more than meets the eye sunshine." He said as he stood and walked into the kitchen. He was in there for nearly ten minutes and he came back with two steaming mugs of herbal tea. He handed one to her and she propped her head up on one hand and took the mug in her free hand sipping it gently. Unsweetened just the way she liked it.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted crème or sugar or anything, angel." He said as he sipped his own cup.

"This is fine. You like tea?" She asked in her monotone voice.

"More than meets the eye sunshine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I own nothing**

**Chapter two**

**Rude awakenings.**

Raven woke the next morning far before X did. She also fell asleep before he did. She had begun falling asleep once they got in a stupid discussion about tofu waffles, the whole time she felt like she was talking to beast boy.

When she woke in the morning Raven went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She smoothed out her hair to the best of her ability and opened the medicine cabinet. Inside there was a small make up kit, a bottle of cologne, a bottle of perfume, three randomly scented bars of soap, and some shampoo. Raven grabbed the small make up kit and pulled out the eyeliner. Laying it on heavily, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look like herself, she looked somewhat older. She was turning nineteen soon and had noticed the change that came with age. She walked delicately back into the bed room and pulled on her cloak, placing the hood over her head. Then she sat on the bed and put her shoes on carefully. She walked over to the door, half expecting it to be still locked, but it was not. She walked into the hallway stealing one final glance at red x's slumbering body.

She closed the door behind her and entered the dimly lit hallway. She followed the hallway in one direction, trying to get a good look around the large building in which they all resided. When she came to the end of the doorway there was what seemed like a cafeteria. There were seven large tables spread out and many competitors sat at each table. In the far corner a large cage hung about two feet off the ground inside it held Punk Rocket and Kitten captive.

There was a large screen in the far end of the hall on it was a holographic picture of Rocket. Underneath the picture was a name, Eugene Roberts. Raven could only assume that he did not make it back to his dorm in time and therefore was disqualified, and his identity released. Then Kittens picture came up and under it read Kathleen Majors. She sat in the far corner of the cage arms crossed and babbling aimlessly about nail polish. Rocket looked like he was either going to punch her in the face or rip his own hair out.

A large buffet was spread around the perimeter of the room. Raven grabbed a plate and walked around. She grabbed a small bowl of fruit and a waffle (last night's discussions had made her crave waffles…). Then she quickly located her team. Robin sat close to Starfire with speedy on his other side; they were talking about quantum physics. Cyborg sat across from them, Beastboy was nowhere in sight. To the other side of Starfire sat Blackfire, she had her arm wrapped tightly around Malchior and glanced at Raven as she sat down.

Malchior looked up at raven with a light smile; Raven ignored him and sat next to Cyborg. "Hey Rae. How'd ya sleep?" Cyborg said stuffing a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Fine." She said quietly. She cut her waffle into ten delicate pieces and slowly put them into her mouth.

"Attention awake competitors!" Master of games' voice boomed on the Speaker. "For those of you who are awake, you will have a moment's entertainment. My dearest apologies for those who are still asleep." He said with a light laugh. Then a lick click, a boom, a splash, and a few other unsettling noises came from the direction of the doors. Every eye was turned to the door to see what had been done. The runway like music started over the intercom, as slowly some competitors arrived. Beastboy was the first out, rubbing his butt; his hair was spiked with electricity. Next out was Aqualad; he was scratching himself all over himself. Then came Kole, Then ends of her hair were singed, her fortune had been fire. Mammoth came out his tongue hanging out of his mouth swelling and pulsing. Gizmo came out, holding the exploded remains of his clothing leaving him in nothing but his boxers. And then came red x. Raven could barely suppress her laugh as he walked out sopping wet holding his wet clothes out in front of him.

Red x had the most reaction of all because of the expression on his face, while everyone else had an expression of pain or disapproval. He came out with a devious smirk. He shook like a dog, flinging water everywhere. The boys laughed at him and the girls swooned over his muscles. He pulled on his pants and his shoes and draped his cape, shirt, belt, and mask over his shoulder and walked over to the buffet table. Every girl there seemed to stare at his muscles, even those who romantically involved with other people nearby *cough* Kitten, Jinx*Cough* every girl, accept raven. The few teens who were publically humiliated all walked through the line and got there food. When coming out Beastboy took the first chance he could took zoom into the seat next to terra, who looked at him skeptically.

Then as Red x came out of the line he quickly scanned the area looking around, many girls were summoning him to the seat next to them, but he wanted to sit with Raven. She glanced up at him disapprovingly as if reading his thoughts. Malchior looked at him and raised his hand. "X. Com'ere." He said. Red x walked over leaving small puddles of water with every step he took. Malchior scooted down, forcing Blackfire to sit practically on top of Starfire. "That was pretty cool man." He said. The whole scene reminded raven out of something you would see in a movie, as if Malchior was the cool kid and Red x was the guy who wanted to fit in.

"So I was thinking, me and you bro, form an alliance." Malchior said wrapping his arm around red x's bare shoulder. Red x looked slightly uncomfortable. Raven scoffed.

"Whats your problem?" Malchior said looking at her.

"Nothing, just you forming an alliance with anyone tells me that you only plan to s_tab them in the back, and burn their sorry ass later."_ She said, the pain of some memories coming back to her as she spoke. "If the offer is a bad one." She said addressing red x

"I kinda gotta to agree with angel here, mal." Red x said pulling Malchior's arm off of him. Red x took a bite of the pancake he had gotten and looked at Malchior, "Besides. Only one person can win. If it comes down to the final two, I could kick your can into the next century." Red x said. Raven watched as the fire blazed behind Malchior's eyes.

"Well, assuming you are smarter than you look, from one smart man to another, You do not want to get mixed up with that girl." Malchior said thumbing to raven, then he stood and leaned down to red x ear, "And _you're going down."_ He whispered then he and Blackfire walked off to go join another table. Red x scooted into his seat and looked at raven. Her cheeks were flushed. She was angry at Malchior simply for existing. She stared off into the distance as red x looked at her slightly analyzing her. He snapped his fingers in her face waking her up a bit.

"You alive in there, sunshine?" He asked looking at her. She looked at him keeping her face monotone.

"Put your clothes back on." She commanded. He pulled his shirt over his head onto his arms and slipped the belt back on around his waist, the he gently tied his cape on his back and put the mask into his lap. He looked back at her.

"Happy, princess?" He asked cocking a devious grin. She glared at him then realized robin was staring at her.

"What?" she asked defensively but still in her monotone.

"Why wasn't he wearing-" Robin started.

"Now that were all awake…." The intercom said. Our first challenge may begin. Red x slid his mask back on. In a white flash they were all teleported to their arenas.

Raven opened her eyes and looked around. The place looked like a jungle. "Raven Versus, Kid Wykkyd!" Raven stopped, she brought back any knowledge she could think of on Wykkyd. He was a quiet teleporter. Raven Closed her eyes and quietly stated her mantra.

"Azerath metrion Zinthos." the trees around her became engulfed in the darkness that she sent. Then Kid Wykkyd unknowingly Teleported in beween two trees which raven promptly closed around him knocking him out cold. It seened too quick. Then she heard and noise behind her.

"Raven Versus, Gizmo." The voice said. Then She saw gizmo's roboic legs pulling him over the tree tops. Raven ran, she kept running until she found a very large tree. Then she began to climb.

"Come out an fight you no good pit sniffin titan!" Gizmo said as hi legs kicked up each tree in his path.

"No problem," She said quietly. She picked up one of the uprooted trees and threw it at one of his legs. It knocked him off of his large mechanical feet And she watched as his four extended legs flailed in the air. _Cyborg would be so proud._ Raven thought to herself as she picked up a large tree branch and hit Gizmo in the face with it.

"OUCH! Barf brained titan, knocking people off their feet…" He said, she hit him with the branch again hard, knocking him unconscious.

"Winner Raven." The intercom boomed in a excited voice. Gizmo disappeared before her eyes and then she was teleported back to her dorm. She looked at the window that was in the far left corner of the room, it looked about noon time. What seemed like only a small section of her day had taken a full two hours. She ran for the door and found it locked again. She walked back to the bed feeling defeated. She sat down and felt something hard under the cover. She folded back the corner and found a brown paper package she tore it open to find that it was a brown leather bound book. She opened it and flipped through it. It was an old copy of _the story of the gremlin._ A book she had been looking for ages. She quickly turned to the first page and began reading. She didn't give a second thought to how the book got there.

"Attention Winners." The voice boomed. Raven looked up. Red x was not there. _Guess he's not as good as he thought._ "Please come to the dinner hall to watch a recap of today's games." Raven reluctantly closed the book and placed it under her pillow. She stood and placed her hand on the door knob. It opened and she walked out and followed the crowd to the dining hall. The cage that was holding Rocket and Kitten now held them amongst others. She looked at the screen next to them. Kid Wykkyd's picture came up, George Herald. Followed by Gizmo's, his name was Rick Donnelley. Many others appeared on the screen, Adonis, Speedy, Thunder, Tramm, Jinx, Kole, Aqualad, and fang just to name a few. But one name that was not called was red x's. Raven scanned the room. She could see him nowhere.

"Winners! Congratulations! Today's winners are: Malchior, Terra, See-more, Starfire, Pantha, Mas, Menos, Mammoth, Kid flash, hot spot, Cyborg, Plasmas, Billy numerous, Beast boy, Black fire, Argent, Robin, Raven And red x! Here are the highlights of today!" The first 'highlight' Was one of Robin slamming his fist into the side of Adonis's body gear then pulling his hand back and waving it around screaming every curse under the sun. the next was one of Cyborg grabbing Speedy by his bow and hoisting him off the ground. Speedy looked like a disenchanted child. Then there were a few more including the one of raven smacking Gizmo with a branch. Then near the end one of red X came on. Red x's face was bleeding badly as he dodged a bow from cinderblock. He backed right into Lightning who shocked him. He fell to the ground as Lightning and cinderblock started to fight. Soon enough Lightning was knocked out. Then red x tried to get off the ground and cinderblock picked him up in one hand. Red x's Body dropped and he looked dead. Then he reached one hand up and blasted cinderblock right in the face. Cinderblock fell unconscious dropping X to the floor. Cat like he landed on his feet then dropped.

"Unfortunately Red x has been rendered temporarily disabled and he will have to remain in his room until the next games. Dinner will be served in twenty minutes. Until then I expect you to remain in your rooms." The master of games said over the intercom. Raven Hated being controlled and on the Masters schedule. Reluctantly the weary winners walked back to their rooms.

"Good fighting out there today. Shame about your boyfriend though." Malchior said as he walked past raven in the hall. She wanted to reach out and ring his neck, but instead she kept her face monotone and walked into her room. She looked at red x. He was stripped of his clothes and carelessly tossed onto the bed. His forehead was still bleeding. _The infirmary has great hospitality._ Raven thought sarcastically as she walked over to him. She rolled him off of his side and put the pillow under his head. She neatly folded his clothes and put them onto the ground.

Red x slowly blinked open his eyes, "Heey, angel" he said, his voice letting her know he was in obvious pain. Raven rolled her eyes and moved towards her bed. "what happened?" He asked trying to sit up. She picked up her book and sat on her bed and began to ignore him. He sat up and groaned in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the titans, or bones for that matter**_

_**A Note from the author:**_

_**Okay. I am working on this story and another story Birds and X's. I have come to the conclusion that I have absolutely no idea's for the other one. I did something really weird with the characters and I just don't quite know how to fix it. Soooooo. Yeah. Once you finish reading this chapter of the story go check the other one out and leave me some suggestions of how on earth to get the story rolling…..**_

**Chapter Three:**

**Pain in the….**

Raven looked up from the top of her book at X. His Expression was hard to read. She decided that he was either in great pain, or he was going to vomit, or perhaps both. He made an attempt to stand. And groaned in pain as he made his way to the bathroom, Hunched over like an old man with his hand on his back. Raven listened as he opened the medicine cabinet and opened the small med kit. She placed her book on the corner of her bed and walked over to the doorway leading into the bathroom. She stared at him as he looked like an idiot trying to bandage the gash on his forehead with the small strips of gauze and the tape. He was still bent over in a funny position as if his body was disallowing him to stand straight. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes and slowly walked over to him. She took the gauze out of his hand and pulled the sticky taped mess off of his forehead. She took a towel off of the rack near the sink and dabbed his forehead off.

"You like to play nurse don't cha, sunshine?" He said, still grimacing in pain. She rolled her eyes and raised her hand now glowing with some of her white healing magic and placed it on his forehead. Red x immediately felt the soothing cool sensation reach his skull. He felt his skin pull back together and the wound turn into a light bruise.

"Where else?" she asked he looked at her for a moment before responding.

"Depends on what you mean, where else does it hurt or where else am I bleeding?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes again.

"Where else does it hurt, numb-nuts." She had almost thought she had said the insult to him in her head, but then realized that it had slipped off her tongue. He cocked a light grin which was soon replaced with another painful expression.

"So she does know how to make a comeback." He grunted in pain again. "Mostly my back." He said looking her in the eyes. She walked behind him and placed both of her hands on his back. She felt his spine slowly straightened as her healing touch released his pain. He turned to face her. It was the first time she had realized just how tall X was. He was towering over her. He was about a foot taller than her, her head came to about his shoulder. "Thank you sunshine." He said as he looked down at her.

"Anything else or can I go back to my book?" She asked crossing her arms and giving him a death glare that could have made a grown man cry. He shrugged.

"Sorta. I'll be fine." He said as he turned to exit the bathroom.

"You sure because if you interrupt me, Not even the world's leading anthropologist will be able to identify your remains_." S_he said, remembering at T-shirt that had been advertising for the television show _**bones**_. It had said,_ 'interrupt me during bones and even Dr. Brennan won't be able to Identify your remains.' _

"Well, I have some pains I could complain about, but I doubt you will comply and fix them." He said while he walked out with a cocky grin.

"Like what?" she asked in monotone.

"Well…." He strode over to his bed. "My ass kinda hurts."

_**Malchior's third person point of view.**_

Malchior could not have been happier that wildebeest got taken out. In fact the only thing that could have made him happier is if raven came to his dorm on her knee's pleading for him to kiss her. _A guy can wish. _Malchior thought to himself as Blackfire came up behind him. She grabbed his arm. Malchior could only think of a few reasons why Blackfire was choosing to associate herself to him this way. A) To piss Raven off. B) To associate herself with the power that he naturally wielded. C) To prove to her sister that she could find a hotter man than robin, or D) to trick him in to leading her to victory. In anyways he smelt a rat.

"Hello my knight." She said grabbing his arm and practically forcing it to her body. She leaned on him as they walked. "Soo cutie. I was thinking that you and I could share a room since your Roommate got the boot."

"No." Malchior was not one for small talk and chitchat. He was more of a one for plotting and talking. Every meaningless explanation, conversation, and thought, was viewed as wasted time in his mind. Blackfire had begun talking about something else, and he had slowly tuned her out. _The only woman I want in my room is raven._

"….so maybe I'll just make like your last girlfriend and go make out with red x." She had finished. He stopped in his tracks it was the only part of the conversation he had actually heard.

"She and X are together?" He asked looking at the girl to his side.

"Ugg where you even LISTENING to me!" She asked she threw his arm away. "I swear every time I talk you enter La La Land." She half screamed. Her eyes were glowing a deep purple and she clenched her hands into fists. He knew her wrath and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry." He lied He focused on her searched her soul a bit with his wizardry and calmed her down. He eyes stopped glowing and she simply glared at him and pulled her hand away.

"I am going to my room. Don't come unless you're going to apologize and mean it." She stormed off in front of him and slammed her door. Behind him he heard Billy numerous Make the sound of a whip, (suggesting that Malchior was whipped by his 'girlfriend'). Malchior's soul turned within him as him mind entered a locked fight mode. He turned and looked at Billy, Who, in turn, saw the dragon lurking beneath his eyes. Numerous' eyes widened and he stared at Malchior.

"M-man It was just a dang joke. Cool it." He said. Malchior closed his eyes and turned the other way and began to walk. As he passed ravens room he heard one word that made him stop. There were voices from inside, distant at first bet then growing back into the main room. The only word that Malchior could make out from the entire conversation came from X. "….my ass….." Malchior considered for a moment the tone of his voice. It was smooth and cocky. One he would have expected x to use.

_**Ravens third person point of view**_

Raven's eyes widened momentarily, then she returned her face to the best monotone she could and followed him into the open room. He did a back flip onto his bed and hit his head off of a small package on top of his pillow. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head, then he picked up the package. It looked similar to the one raven had received earlier containing the book she longed for. She watched as X slowly opened it. Inside there was a box with a note attached.

"Good fighting out there." He read aloud. Then he flipped the card over and analyzed it. Then he looked at the box and shook it a bit. "Hmm….wonder what it could be…" He said with false childlike amusement. Then he slowly opened the box. On top were two vials of Zinothium, then underneath was a book, red put the vials on his bed and opened the book. He ran his hands over it like it were his baby.

"Oh my god…." He whispered under his breath. Raven Had no idea what it was. Red x looked back up at her, "First edition, leather bound, not forged." He said. He looked as giddy as a school boy. "I tried to steal you six times you know that." He said talking to the book.

He glanced up at raven. "It's the first copy of a dead man's treasure. Currently priced at ten million dollars on the black market, only eight copies are in existence.

"Never heard of it." Raven said sitting on her bed picking up her own book.

"Of course you haven't the only people who would want it are the greatest thieves in the universe." His eyes scanned the book again. "wow…" She looked back at him as he gently put the book on the bed. He looked back into the box.

"Raven…." He sounded very concerned.

"what?" she said looking over the top of her book. "I already told you I won't touch your…"

"Our room is bugged." He said flat out.

"what makes you say that?" She asked, now looking at him with concern. He held up a small package of condoms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.**

**A note from the author:**

**Thank you soo much for all of you that reviewed. I am Glad to say the fourth chapter is up. If you have any ideas/Suggestions for the story don't hesitate to tell me. But for now here is my latest chapter. (oh and for those of you who are wondering, Lothia was a place I made up as a kid… This is where Lothian food comes from.)**

**Chapter four**

**Winner dinner**

_**Malchior's third person point of view:**_

_Did he just say condoms?_ Malchior thought to himself as he pressed his ear to the door. He looked up and glanced around to make sure no one was staring at him. He was alone in the large hallway. He placed his ear back on the door and let his dragon hearing take over. No longer with the weak ears of a human he could hear them perfectly.

"No. They wouldn't…. Why would they…." Raven said. Malchior could tell by her tone that she was confused. It may have seemed monotone out red x but to him it was his sweet ravens concern.

_**Raven's third person point of view**_

Raven looked at the condoms and back at X. Her eyes widened, she couldn't tell how serious X was being. "You sure they didn't just know you were a player and Gave you condoms to satisfy you." She said in monotone. Red x paused and put the condoms on the bed.  
"I am telling you our room is Bugged." Red x said. She looked at him again.

"No. They wouldn't…. Why would they…. No I am sure that they just know you were a player and gave you condoms. Honestly X, I'm not naive. How many girls do you have in your bed in one week? My money says at least three." She said picking her book back up and scanning the page as if looking for something. Red x paused for a while and Raven could sense his nervousness. "What?" She said glairing back at him.

"Nothing….." His voice was off and he reminded raven of a puppy who had been kicked by his owner a few too many times. "It's just…. Nevermind." He said. Rubbing the back of his neck,

"What more than three? I under guessed?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"…" He looked down at his bed and took the condoms into the bathroom. He slid them into the med kit and put the kit back into the medicine cabinet. Then he flushed the toilet to make it sound like he had flushed them. He came back out and sat on the bed and picked up his own book and delicately opened to the first chapter. "I am a virgin." He said under his breath. He was hoping Raven Had not heard him, but he felt her eyes on the back of his neck. He looked up at raven to find her staring at him with her own version of a look of disbelief.

"I still think our room is bugged." He said quietly. Raven put her book back on the corner of the bed (buy now she had read the same sentence eight times with all the interruptions.) She pulled her legs into a lotus position and let her mind loose. Red x watched her as her soul left her body. The spirit slammed around the room passing through everything. The walls. the nightstands. The bathroom. And then it came back.

"No bugs." She said looking at him. He returned her gaze.

"What about you." He asked flat out digging a small hole into her personal life. She never had, but her mind reminded her of a time she really wanted to.

_*flash back*_

_Raven picked up the book Malchior was encased in for the second time that year. It was weeks after her eighteenth birthday and she had never seemed to feel lonelier than this before. She flipped through the pages mindlessly trying to find the dragon's face. She finally found him. Malchior opened his eyes and looked at her. "Hello my sweet." He whispered. She was tempted oh so tempted to slam his devious face back between the two covers and lock him up never to gaze upon him again. _

"_Books still aren't supposed to talk." She reminded him. He gave a light laugh and raven couldn't help but blush at his sweet tone._

"_And __you're still the best thing that's happened to me in a thousand years." He retorted. She blushed a bit and gently placed the book on the floor in the middle of her room where she __had already prepared her curse. She picked up the cup and poured the contents into her hand and blew them toward the book. The pages came out and swirled around her and slowly created the paper form of Malchior. Though his lips were not shown she could almost tell he was grinning at her._

_Malchior walked to her and reached out his hand for her to take. She reached for her and he pulled her to a stand. Then he spun her around as if she were a dancer and pulled her close into his chest. _

_*end*_

Red x had stood and walked over to her snapping his fingers in her face. "Raven?" She looked up at him. She recalled the rest of the events of that night, the romance he poured with every word and the way he made her feel whole. She wanted him so much…. She had turned him human. It didn't end quite so well when robin knocked on the door demanding to know who she was talking to. That is about when he slipped out of her window and escaped into the city.

"I am a virgin." She agreed with him.

"All competitors please report to the dining hall for dinner." The intercom rang.

"Well, I should be going…" Raven said standing, almost blushing, but remaining her face in the best monotone her emotions would allow.

"Can't I come?" Red x said smiling and watching as she pulled her hood over her face.

"The master of games said, 'Red x has been rendered temporarily disabled and he will have to remain in his room until the next games.'" She quoted. She looked into the thief's eyes. He seemed nearly desperate to leave the room.

"Well I am no longer detained." He said adding a cocky smirk. She rolled her eyes and looked at him again. She focused her mind on him centering in on his emotions. He was fine and no longer in any sort of pain, (minus his butt), and he was slightly nervous (but raven figured that was about the information he had just shared with her.), outside of that he was fine.

"…Why are you asking me, you're a big boy you can do whatever. I'm not your mom." Raven said in monotone turning to the door.

"Well, you are my nurse." He said deviously as if being slightly suggestive. Raven rolled her eyes, his comment deserved no response. She opened the door and walked out feeling red x come behind her. He closed the door then opened it again; he ran back inside, turned off the lights and came back out again and quickly caught up with her.

"Why'd ya do that, we'll be back locked in there within an hour." She said as he walked next to her.

"I wanted to turn off the lights." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Besides how would you feel if someone turned you on and left?" He said looking at her. She glanced up to him and remembered how she felt when she turned around to find Malchior gone that night. _Pretty crappy. _She thought. But she remained silent.

They walked into the dining hall; it was dimly lit with the same tables as that morning covered with long white table cloths. The buffet table had large amounts of food of every origin, Chinese, American, Mexican, Tameranian, Lothian, and many others. Raven heard Red x's stomach growl almost silently. (Her ears could still hear it from how close he was standing to her) then she remembered that all he had eaten since mid day yesterday was a single bite of a pancake.

The Winning teens stared in amazement at the large 'decked out' dining hall. There was a desert table, (where beast boy's eyes were automatically drawn), a main course table, And an Appetizer/salad bar/ soup table.

The aroma's of every food mingled together delightfully in raven's nose making her mouth water. "With food like this a guy could get used to this place." Red x said quietly, obviously directed at raven who gave him a curt nod. He shrugged it off and followed as raven walked into the large room. She picked up a plate and delicately gathered the small pre cut portions of the food she wanted. She got a small bowl of cheddar broccoli soup, a small salad, some turkey, some crab Rangoon, and an orange juice and made her way to a seat. Red x followed closely behind her, he was more delicate with his selections, part of him in the back of his head reminded him that eating too much could affect his performance tomorrow. He took a salad, some chicken, some pasta,(which he put on like eight meatballs and a crud load of spaghetti sauce), and a small cup of espresso coffee.

He came over and sat next to Raven who, in turn, shot him a quick disapproving glare. He acted like they were friends. She knew they were enemies. Soon enough Cyborg walked over his three large plates spilling over with an array of foreign meats, He sat down on ravens other side, Looking incredulously at X, then shrugging and Sinking his teeth into his wonderful meal.. Next came robin who's meal was similar to X's (accept robin didn't put any sauce on, there was one meatball, and he had a water.) He sat directly across from raven. He kept glancing at X uncomfortably, as if thinking red x was gonna spring up like a jack-in-the-box and attack. Then Beast boy came over clutching Terra's Wrist like it was a life line and sat down next to robin with a Plate full of tofu products. Terra also had many tofu products, Raven Remembered the stomach that girl had and stared at her tray skeptically as she realized some of Starfire's Tameranian food was on it.

Then Starfire floated over with her tray stacked with her favorites, Glofingorg, Gloosinlef, And of course Hurnpunker pie. She ignored red x completely and sat next to robin. Then Blackfire stomped over and sat next to her sister. Her arms crossed across her chest. She had a tray with some odd Tameranian foods on it and she harshly jabbed her fork into it.

_**Malchior's point of view:**_

Malchior looked around the room realizing that other than Blackfire, raven, and red x, Malchior saw no one he would ever want to associate himself with. He glared down at his tray, It had mashed potatoes and gravy, some beef, and a small cup of soup. He looked back to raven's table. (this may be hard to understand but you will catch on…)

_**Dragon: Just go sit down. Let them know you're still alive**__._

_Malchior: no…. Go talk to Blackfire and convince her you are sorry and sit next to her._

_**Dragon: Don't be an idiot. Go push red x away from raven and claim the seat you know you want.**_

_**M**__alchior: And make raven think you are a jerk? You're smarter than that._

_**Dragon: Are her emotions at the moment a problem? Focus on winning. She won't care how much of a jerk you are if you win. Dominance. That's what you need.**_

_Malchior: NO! You've messed this up twice. Look at her and X the perfect couple. Bet he's never left her without telling her._

"Stop." Malchior whispered aloud to his inner selves. They heard, but no one else did. He walked over and sat right next to X. didn't say a word. Just sat. His hair fell in his face and he ignored the stares he had earned from Blackfire, Robin, Raven, X, and Cyborg.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, or high school musical.**

**A note from the author:**

**Hiya! This chapter was written on a day where I had nothing going on so it is a bit longer than they normally are. Soooooo. Yeah. Thanks for reading and reviewing and for some of you adding me into your favorites! Okay, so in the beginning that chapter may seem all about Malchior, but I promise it gets better! The fifth chapter is up!**

**Chapter five:**

**Triangles…. or squares?**

_Malchior's third person POV:_

Blackfire glared at Malchior who did nothing more than stare at his food. He didn't touch it, he actually looked slightly repulsed by the idea of eating any food.

"Well I am Waiting." Blackfire said with hatred mixed with annoyance coming towards Malchior. "Are you going to apologize or not."

"Blackfire. This isn't _high school musical_, I am not going to break out into song jump on the table and declare you to be my lover, the only girl for me." He said with his voice grim. His hair was still flowing into his face so no one could make out his expression.

**Dragon: Good. Let her know that you're done with her.**

_Malchior: You look like an ass right now you know that._

**Dragon: It's her own fault. She shouldn't have gotten pissed at you, us.**

_Malchior: You WERE ignoring her._

**Dragon: We ignore every one. We are the only people who matter. Us and the witch girl. **

_Malchior: Our raven is no witch! An Angle at worst, a goddess of the heaven would be an understatement at best. She is our life!_

**Dragon: We don't care about her! WE DON'T She could go burn with her father, We shouldn't care-**

_Malchior: BUT WE DO!_

**Dragon: She is nothing more than the portal of life for being's like us.**

_Malchior: Beings of hell…._

Malchior gritted his teeth as his minds spoke to him it was giving him a head ache, He rubbed his temple and glanced up at Blackfire. She was digging her claws into the side of the table actually ripping the table cloth. Her eyes were glowing a Dark purple, she was ready to blast Malchior away at the slightest provocation.

"_I am sorry._" He said quietly, his voice sounded not of his own, but more of something Roreck would have said. Starfire grabbed her sister's arm, (even if they didn't get along they were still sisters.) And Malchior felt ravens cold unforgiving eyes on him. Malchior looked back down at his tray and swirled his mashed potatoes with his finger tip. He had no desire to eat any of the food he had selected.

_**Raven's third person Point of view:**_

Raven couldn't help but stare at Malchior as the whole thing happened. The fact that Malchior knew what_ high school musical _was, was weird. But the fact that he blew up at Blackfire, His_ ONLY_ friend here, was just bizarre. Raven always knew Malchior was one to be easy to break away from people, but not completely shun them like that.

Red x glanced behind him at raven then returned his gaze to Malchior. "You alright?" He asked as Malchior rubbed his forehead,

"I am fine…. Just….tired,' He responded jadedly. Raven broke her eyes away from Malchior and looked at robin. She cleared her throat.

"Robin did you receive anything in a brown package?" She asked as her thoughts trailed back to the Mysterious packages.

"Yeah, argent did too. I got some new information on slade, some new tech for my bird-a-rangs, and some hair gel. Argent got a book she wanted, a CD and a walkman." He said as he took a bite of his pasta. Cyborg looked up,

"Yeah I did too, it was an energy pack so I could recharge my batteries," Cyborg Said looking at raven with a mouth full of Baby back ribs.

"They're probably just something for the winners is all." Robin input taking another delicate bit of pasta. "What did you and X get?" Raven paused and tried to conceal the blush on her cheeks.

" I got a book." She said, she turned back to her food and put a bite of her salad into her mouth. She glanced over at X, who looked down at her. She giggled a little bit at him. he had spaghetti sauce on the corner of him mouth. She made her emotions pass and picked up her napkin and wiped it off his face. She could feel almost anger, if not jealousy coming from Malchior. _Is Malchior jealous of x? _Raven thought to herself, she placed the napkin back under her plate,

"Thanks, angel." X said, He looked back at his plate. Robin looked skeptically at the both of them.

"What did you get x?" Robin asked leaning towards him. Raven looked at him with a bit of warning in her eyes, (which he couldn't see because of her hood).

"Some comics." X said. His face looked truthful, and no one could ever lie to robin, it never happened, Robin could always spot a lie. Always. Accept here and now.

"Really? That's all?" He asked looking red x straight in the eye.

"Yeah, I'm not really after anything, or need anything, guess they figured that all they needed to do was keep me busy, but, hell, I'm not complaining. I like comics. Teaches me new comebacks." He said, he kept a straight face, and robin didn't call his bluff. Robin shrugged it off and asked no further questions on the subject.

"I got a letter from my k'norfka, and some new ornaments!" she said pulling her hair off of her neck to reveal a small silver necklace. "What did you get sister?" Starfire asked Blackfire. She took her angry glare off of Malchior and looked at her sister, her anger never leaving her. (Although her eyes went back to normal by now.)

"I got a Lothian Charm bracelet, it is meant for controlling power and emotions so it is easier to focus more of your power on one target. For example, the joy of flying, you'd be able to fly even if you are angry and want to pop a certain dragons head off." She said gritting her teeth. She looked back at Malchior.

"I said I was sorry three times. You're over reacting." He said quietly never looking up from his untouched food.

"You said sorry. You never meant it." She retorted still glaring.

"Blackfire, I am sorry for ignoring you while you tried to get into my pants." He said keeping his own monotone, but still saying it unsympathetically. Everyone looked at Malchior then at Blackfire.

"You were doing what?" Beastboy asked, looking up from terra for the first time in the meal. Blackfire blushed, and looked back to Malchior,

"I wasn't trying to get in your pants. I just wanted to share a room." She said still trying to keep her dominance in the conversation.

"Obviously, that is why you were groping my arm while you asked." He said ignoring the outside of the conversation. Blackfire stood and pointed a finger at him,

"YOU'RE AN INSENSITIVE JERK YOU KNOW THAT! I WANTED TO SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM TO GET AWAY FROM BEASTBOYS SNORING! I WANTED TO SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" She screamed at him as she started to storm off.

Malchior whispered something under his breath that no one heard, but it was obvious to raven that it was a spell because he appeared in front of Blackfire and looked her right in the eye. Everyone in the room was staring.

" I am sorry. I don't care if you're pissed at me for eternity but you're wrong. I may have been tuning you out but I heard what you said, 'so maybe I'll just make like your last girlfriend and go make out with red x' We were never dating. And I am sorry for peeving you off. Fine! Sleep in my room, I don't care! Even if I did I would still let you because outside of you I've got no friends here! Okay! SO go ahead I DON'T GIVE A DAMN JUST STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"YOURE THE ONE YELLING NOW, MALCHIOR!" She screamed, all seemed to go silent. It was like watching a bad soap opera. Malchior could have left the whole thing alone and kept to himself but instead, he instigated a harsh fight. Raven could almost feel the inner dragon in Malchior becoming restless.

_**Malchior's point of view.**_

**Dragon: Blast her sorry Tameranian ass back to her own planet.**

_Malchior: And be friendless here, Doubtful_

**Dragon: Why do you care, She never done anything other than be an ass to you, tell her off**

_Malchior: You are both naturally dominant, back down and she will stop caring eventually._

**Dragon: If she comes to your room, you'll never hear the end of it. She will never shut up, we don't want her there. We want raven there don't we? **

** "**Yes…." Malchior said quietly,

"Excuse me?" Blackfire said putting her hands on her hips and leaning into his face. (They are about the same height)

**Dragon: Exactly, if Blackfire is there then raven won't wanna be, Besides, every second Raven spends with X is one moment closer to you losing her forever, I say forget Blackfire, Kill X, and take raven. **

_Malchior:….._

**Dragon: No thoughts? **

_Malchior:….._

**Dragon: You agree! THEN I WIN!**

_Malchior:….. d…don't kill X….he's done nothing wrong._

Malchior rubbed his temple. "You're..You're giving me a headache,"

"I am giving YOU a headache! HA! Why do even waste my time with you."

**Dragon: Make her shut up!**

_Malchior: Just walk away, you have no further need for confrontation with her, go back to the dinner and say nothing further._

**Dragon: Hell No. Get her out of your face. **

** "**Stop." Malchior said, He closed his eyes, his headache worsened.

_Malchior: Just walk away! Please, don't start anything._

**Dragon: Your so weak you can't even fight a girl! What happened to the man of a dragon that fought Roreck the Mighty Sorcerer? You're nothing more than pages easily ripped.**

_Malchior: You just want bloodshed, leave us alone. M. just walk away. Please!_

"Shut up!" Malchior said grabbing his head this time.

"I didn't even talk that time!" She screamed. "You're so not worth my time." Malchior's eyes turned white, then to the eyes of a dragon, then white again.

_"Hannalee gorpioum restellious."_ He said reciting a teleportation spell with that he teleported back to his room.

_**Raven's third person POV:**_

_I don't believe him. _Raven thought to herself, she stood. "Excuse me." She said in monotone. She walked out of the dining hall and down to malchiors room. There he sat on his bed hunched over with his head in his hands.

"Stop please…." He whispered. She walked over to him and gently put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked her in the eyes. " please make them stop," He whispered. She figured the voices in his head were getting to him, the same thing happened to her often with her emotions, but usually only during meditation.

She gently placed her hand on his thick mess of hair and let her powers take over.

_Inside Malchior's head:_

_Malchior: STOP YELLING AT US!_

**Dragon: You're the conflict! IT is in his nature to kill, the nature of a dragon!**

_Malchior: HE ISN'T ALL DRAGON! HE IS A WIZARD AND A HUMAN TOO!_

**Dragon: HA! Then your master surely isn't mine, We are dragon and wizard, No human, We need no soul to function, I should kill you now!**

_Malchior: You kill our human part and we shall surely die!_

**Dragon: I Tell you he is not human! He is above them all! All of them, Especially X, **

_Malchior: WHAT HAS X EVER DONE TO US!_

**Dragon: He has taken Raven from us. **

_Malchior: When was raven ever ours? *Pleadingly*_

**Dragon:….**

Raven: She wasn't I am my own person!

**Dragon: Has he created her as his own?**

_Malchior; NAY! She is real!_

Raven: I don't love X first of all, Second of all, doing that to Blackfire was rather immature, thirdly, stop arguing, you are killing Malchior! Thirdly, I belong to no one, not you, not your master, NO ONE. So drop it and shut up!

_Malchior: Yes raven. Me and my companion apologize, we did not realize our banter was displeasing to our whole!_

**Dragon: or master, without a soul, would have no need for you and the arguing could cease permanently. **

_Malchior: and have him be a mindless dragon! He'd love that. *sarcastically*_

Raven: Your gonna start arguing the second I leave….

_Malchior: No…No raven… we shall stay at bay for now._

With that raven left his mind. She looked back at him, His hands gently released his head, and he looked up into her violet eyes.

"You okay?" She asked in monotone, hiding the sense of caring she had for him. He blinked once, twice, three times. And thought for a moment.

"I am fine." He shook his head for a moment. "I apologize, shall we go back to the dinner?" He asked standing, he placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned, still angry at him and walked back to the door. She put her hand on the door knob.

"I don't like X. not like that. I am barely beginning to not detest him." She said staring at the door. He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to himself. She gasped at first. _You know, there is a better way._ She recalled, last time he had held her so close. It was soon followed by betrayal. It always was with Malchior. But no matter how many time her head reminded her who Malchior was and what he had done to her she couldn't help but fall into him.

He put his chin on top of her head and his other arm across her chest holding to one of her shoulders. "Thank you my sweet raven…" He said to her. She felt like she couldn't bear to leave the moment, but her mind constantly reminded her of all the things that Malchior had done.

He lifted his head and released her shoulders, holding her still by the waist, he gently pulled her hood down. She shivered and turned around to face him. His hand slid to her back, "Let me go." She said, her tone annoyed, she pressed her hands to his chest and pushed against him, "Let me go!" She commanded again. He took his hand and tilted her chin so she was forced to look into his blue eyes.

Raven stood agape, looking into his beautiful eyes. He gently tilted his head and placed his lips near her neck. "If you wanted me to let you go, you would have made me let you go." He whispered. He gently kissed her neck. She gasped again, and her eyes went wide. He lifted his head and looked back into her eyes. He pressed his forehead to her's, "Your powers are stronger than my arms. If you wanted to be gone, you would be." Raven's mind screamed at her as she stood there astonished at his ability to read her so easily. He gently kissed her lips, raven reacted positively, closing her eyes and opening her mouth. She kissed him back, he slowly snaked his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. He pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Still he dragged her body closer. Slowly he felt her leg wrap around his waist and he lifted her off the ground, he slid his hand underneath her to support her better. He pulled back and looked at her, she opened her eyes and stared into his. Slowly she kissed him again.

_**Red X's third person point of view.**_

The second raven left, the interrogation began. "Is raven alright?" red x asked, as he watched her petite form exit the room.

"That's a good question, X. How have you and raven been?" Robin asked, pulling this 'I'm cool with you' act out of nowhere.

'Well, raven's been fine. So have I." Red x said, he was slightly confused about the way robin had phrased it.

"So you are getting to know her better? Maybe, I don't know, becoming her friend?" Robin said scooting more towards X so he was directly across from him.

"Not particularly…. She still hates me." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I bet she does. You are after all at thief." He said still looking at red x,

'Look, I don't know where you're going with all this, but I am not trying to do anything bad to raven, I just am trying to get her to not detest me anymore."

"interesting, I have found that to get on raven's good side, it is best to leave her alone." Robin said, still in his interrogation mode, "How about you?"

"I've just tried being…" He thought back to the bathroom, _My ass kinda hurts._ "Friendly…." He considered for a moment, _was that going too far?_

"Well, raven doesn't _do_ friendly." Robin said looking at x. _Sunshine, angel, cutie, ice queen, princess, Does she really hate all that junk?_

"I suppose not." Red X looked back at his plate. _Maybe I should give her some room….._ "So you're suggesting that I simply ignore her all together?"

"No. Not at all….. X, I am going to be frank with you, Lay off." Robin said. Cyborg looked up,

"Easy robin, So he's got a crush on raven." Cyborg said with his face full of food. _Do I have a crush on raven?_ X thought, he shook his head,

"I don't have a crush on raven." X looked back at Robin, "Besides why do you care." He said, putting another bite of pasta into his mouth. He looked back up at robin, his face was red, "Dear God, does everyone like raven?" He asked quietly,

"I don't have a crush on raven that would be very unprofessional." Robin said, looking back down at his plate, Cyborg gave a light laugh,

"Robin's had a thing for raven since trigon. Red x looked up at Blackfire who was standing in the corner with Starfire who was trying to calm her down. Red x looked back to robin,  
"Does Starfire know?" He asked with a small snicker, Robin Ignored him and went back to eating. Red x looked at Cyborg, who shook his head no.

Red x smiled on the inside, not allowing this new information bring a smile to his face. "Well, you and Malchior both." Red x said under his breath, He finished up his pasta and meatballs and ate his chicken and his salad, all the while constantly sipping his coffee. He could only let her thoughts wander back to raven who obviously had gone to Malchior's room. A part of him felt a twinge of Jealousy. He looked over at robin who kept glancing over his shoulder to see if raven was returning yet….

_**Raven's point of view. **_

Malchior pressed raven to the bed trailing his lips down her neck and her jaw line. She kissed him and ran her hands over his chest. They kissed again. Malchior brought his hands to the latch on raven's cloak and gently slipped it off. She all the while was playing with the hem of his shirt. _Do I want to take this too far?_ Raven asked herself as Malchior kissed her again, It was obvious that Malchior wanted to, but she couldn't honestly say that she was all for it. She kissed him and pressured his chest for him to stop. He looked her in the eyes. She was scared of him in the lightest of ways. He knew she wasn't ready but he himself was.

"Attention Competitors!" the intercom said. "Lights out will be in fifteen minutes, all of the doors to the dorms will lock in fifteen minutes. Once in your dorms the doors will lock and you will not be able to get out. Failure to be in your dorm in fifteen minutes will result in elimination." The master of games voice came over the intercom,

"I…I better get going…" Raven said slipping out from under him. she grabbed her cloak as he stood and looked at her. She played with the latch finding that her fingers were unable to reseal the clasp. She heard Malchior's light laugh as he walked over to her. He stood in front of her and took the latch from her hands. He gently clicked it back into place and looked into her eyes. He smoothed her hair with one hand and kissed her again. Then he pulled her hood back over her head and kissed her once more. "I…I've got to go…" She said as she walked past him to the door, it opened slowly and she left. She nearly ran down the hall to her room, before opening her door she look one last look at Malchior who was standing in his doorway with a light smile on his face.

**Okay….so I might update this story again later on today…. I am not sure though…..Don't cha' just hate cliffhangers. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the titans… don't think I ever will…**

**PS this one is UBER short.**

**Chapter six**

**Showers and new clothes.**

Raven walked into the room and looked at X who was already sprawled out on his bed reading his book; he said nothing to her only flipped the page. "Are you upset with me?" She said immediately on the defensive.

"No." He said turning the page again to the next.

"No what?"

"No….Sir?" he said with a light amount of sarcasm. He never looked up from the book.

"What? No sunshine? No ice queen? No princess?" He looked up at her, her eyes were almost pleading with him for some amount of his attention.

"You alright sunshine?" He asked placing his book to the side and sitting up on his bed. She looked at him, _What do I say? No, the guy I have spent the last three years of my life hating just kissed me and tried to get me in bed with him? _Raven thought. She took her emotions back and set her face to her monotone.

"Malchior, kissed me." She said quietly. "I'm gonna go take a shower…" _and wash my mouth… Malchior? Why did I let him…._

Red x looked at her nearly dumb struck, "He…. He what?" Red x felt jealous rage through his body, why? He didn't know, it wasn't like she was a car that a thief had stolen from him. No. She was raven.

Raven walked into the bathroom and closed the door gently taking off her cloak and her leotard and her *ahem* under garments, she folded them neatly and placed them on the counter by the sink. She turned on the hot water and gently stepped in. She let the warm water run down the sides of her face and into her hair. She took the small bottle of shampoo that was in the stall and squirted some into her hair lathering it in.

_**Redx Third person POV:**_

Red x sat on the edge of his bed in utter disbelief. _He kissed her? Geeze. That was rash even for Malchior… unless…..they have a history…._

Red x pondered this subject for a few moments when a knock rang at the door. He opened it and there stood two android looking machines. "Would you like to wash your clothes?" The bots asked simultaneously, X looked from one to the other there were clothes on the arms of one of them, one pair for raven and another for him, complete with boxers, a shirt, some sweat pants, and, on ravens ensemble a bra. "Ahh… Yeah give me a sec?" He said, he closed the door and stripped off his clothes then opened the door slightly and handed them to the bot, the bot in turn handed him his new set of pajama's which he quickly put on, "Hold on…" He said he walked up to the bathroom door and knocked lightly, "Raven?"

"What?" Her voice said quietly hidden behind the pattern of rain the shower created,

"Some guys are here with a new change of clothes…." He said awkwardly. "And they want your clothes so they can clean them…." Raven pondered it for a moment.

"Okay…. My clothes are by the sink, you can come in and get them, but don't look."

"Riiight sunshine." He said quietly then he opened the door and walked over to the sink, he couldn't help but sneak a peek of her in the mirror, but all he could see was the bridge of her nose, some of her hair, and suds running down her arms. He grabbed her clothes and quickly exited the small room. He walked back with her clothes and handed them to the android who gave him the new set of clothes and then the bots went away.

Both sets of clothes were a plain blue, the shirts were button ups and the pants had an elastic waist. Red x knocked on the door again and gently slipped inside and put the clothes on the side of the sink. Then he exited without as much as another word.

He walked across the min room and into the kitchen, started to make two cups of the when he heard raven scream from the Bathroom,

"GOD DAMMIT!" He rushed back across the hall and knocked on the door.

"Raven You okay in there?" He asked semi-urgently.

"X, I HATE YOU!" He stopped for a second.

"WHY? What the hell did I do now!" He asked (Almost angrily might I add.)

"THE CLOTHES YOU GAVE ME ARE TO SMALL!" She yelled at him again,

"Calm down, How too small are we talking?"

"So small I can't get my arms through the sleeves and the pants are short shorts."

"I think the shorts thing was intentional… Hold on." He said. He careful unbuttoned all the buttons on his shirt and pulled it off without grace, "Raven open the door a little." She cracked it a bit so his hand could fit through. He handed her the shirt and she closed the door. Then all went silent and he walked back to the kitchen and took the boiling water off of the stove. He took two tea cups out and poured the two cups with a sigh. He heard the door crack open and raven walked out with her wet hair sticking to her face.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." She said her voice monotone, He handed her a cup of tea and looked her up and down. He couldn't help being human because bad thoughts came to his mind, _Holy damn she is hot…. "_I guess my emotions just won't stay quiet about now… I think Malchior kissing me…" Red X's lips met her's. He stepped back in shock. He walked past her into the Bed room.

_**Raven's third person POV**_

"You talk too much." He sat on his bed, raven stood shocked. A small amount of her power lashed out and cracked the tea cup. She turned around and saw him sitting on his bed, he picked up the book again. _I don't believe him!_ She walked into the bedroom and sat on her bed, He looked up at her. " I am surprised you haven't up and smacked me yet." He said looking at her over the top of his own book. She raised her hand and some of her magic came to hit him in the face, hard enough to knock him back up against the wall. Then she was stratteling him with her face inches from his, her powers pinning him to the bed and the wall,

"You Forget, nave." She said her voice taking that of a demon, "This is a competition, Whatever you do, I can bring back tenfold in the arena, you're sorry ass is mine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN THE TEEN TITANS! If I did I would be writing scripts for new shows not fanfic stories. (P.s. I don't own Spiderman either.)**

**A note from the author:**

**Another short chapter….I mean REALLY short… And I Apologize… I have mid terms coming up and this is just something I wrote between talking on the phone and studying…. Soooooo… ummm this chapter bounces between Raven's point of view, Red x point of view and Malchior point of view (all third person of course) So it shouldn't be that hard to follow.**

**Chapter 7**

**Blackfire Kisses**

Red X woke the next morning in the room alone yet again, though this time it was not a rude awakening such as water pouring on top of him. He woke up and looked around his clothes were in a neat pile by the end of his bed. He stood and quickly put them on. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He pulled off his mask, "Jason." Then he put it back on, "Red X." Then he took it off again, "Jason….Red x" He did this about three more times. "Jason wouldn't have kissed raven like that dumb ass. Red x would have. Now if I am red x without the mask on…. Then which is my _real_ identity…." He pondered this for a moment then slipped his mask back on, and then he shrugged. "The world may never know…."

Red x walked out of the bathroom and out the door. He walked down to the breakfast hall and looked for Raven. She was sitting across from Robin and next to Malchior. Red x's heart thudded against his rib cage. _Dear God… What if she told Malchior?_ The thought scared him. Raven already preparing to skin him alive was enough… But Malchior? That would be a lot worse. That would be like being skinned and burned alive. Red x walked through the breakfast line finding that for the first time in his life he wasn't hungry. He ended up getting a bowl of fruit and a cup of juice. He walked over to the table and sat next to Robin. Robin ignored him and went on talking to Starfire. Then Blackfire came over.

Red x hadn't expected her to want to sit anywhere near this table today after her… scuffle with Malchior yesterday. But, alas, she did, and she sat right next to Red x. He looked at her. Thought about it for a minute then accepted her presence. He pushed his tray in front of him and put his arms down on the table and rested his head on them. He was tired. After raven had pinned him to the wall Red X didn't know what to do or what to say. This demon part of her was something that rarely came out, and he knew it could be dangerous. He pretty much slept with one eye open.

Blackfire was saying something to someone, it took X a minute to realize it was him. "What?" He asked sitting up and looking at her.

"Really? Does no one listen to me? I asked if you were feeling alright, you look tired." She said putting a bite full of waffle into her mouth.

"How could you possibly know if I looked tired… I am wearing a mask." He said putting his head back down.

"Wide awake people don't fall asleep during breakfast dumb ass." She said shooting him an 'I am popular and pretty…listen to me' look. "And why are you wearing that mask. You weren't wearing it yesterday, and you look a lot cuter without it on, honey." She said. He lifted his head and as if reading her thoughts, knew what she was doing. _She is using me to get back at Mal._ He blinked his eyes and her hand reached for the bottom of his mask. Then like Mary Jane to Spiderman, she lifted up his mask just above his lips.

It was surprisingly uncomfortable to have his mask resting on the part between his nose and his mouth. Then she kissed him gently and pulled his mask the rest of the way off.

Raven was pissed to see that the expression on his face was not of anger or surprise at her. It was a mixed expression of 'I don't care,' and 'I am too tired to care'. He had large bags under his eyes and he was tired. Raven hadn't realized how badly she must have scared him last night.

Blackfire smiled at him and then in a babyish tone asked him, "Now why didn't you sleep last night, baby?" She ran her hands through his hair. Malchior could almost feel the slight waves of jealously that came from raven as she watched the ordeal. She was sickened by it.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, (Not three days grace, not the Dresden dolls, not The Titans.)**_

_**A note from the author: First off I would like to say sorry for not updating this in like a week, I been Busy. Secondly, I wrote this last night but my dumb computer didn't save the file when I switched users and it somehow got deleted. Thirdly, SNOWMAGGEDON! Fourthly and lastly, This chapter is a tad of a song fic, and I am sorry if you don't like it. **_

Chapter eight:

"Attention competitors, The second stage of this competition starts NOW!" The intercom yelled, Raven was teleported to a white room. It had four walls, the room was smaller than it seemed, but it seemed to press on for light-years. There was no floor only the eight or nine floating platforms. Raven looked straight ahead of her, someone else stood far in the distance, "Raven Verses, Blackfire!"

"Greeeeeeaaaatttt." Raven mumbled to herself as Black fire took to the air.

_**Red X's third person POV**_:

"Red X versus Argent!" The invisible voice said, X looked around, the area was dark and swamp like, there were large Willow trees sprouting from the water. X stood on what was painted to look like a Lilly pad, but seemed to made of Styrofoam.

"Where are we?" Red X asked himself putting one hand on his hip and rubbing the back of his head with the other.

'No Idea." Argent Said from behind him. She had used her red energy to make a sword. She pointed it at him,

"Wonderful." X nearly whispered as he turned around.

_**Ravens third person point of view. **_

Blackfire threw a Starbolt at Raven which she dodged. Blackfire had an advantage in this arena, there was nothing Raven could throw at her. Raven conjured up some of her own energy and threw it at Blackfire, throwing her back. Raven Jumped in the air and started flying,

"Raven, I have a question." Blackfire said in an evil tone, "Beast boy tells me you like robin." Blackfire said. She threw another set of starblots at Raven. Raven dodged and blocked most of them but one hit her in the stomach knocking her back a few feet in the air.

"That's not a question. That is a statement." Raven said throwing more energy at her.

"That wasn't the question."

_**Red X's third person POV**_:

"I have a thing against hitting girls," Red X said evading the sword that Argent swung at him.

"Good than this should be easy!" Argent said swinging the sword at him again.

"But I also have a thing against fighting people who are not well matched with me." Red X said doing a cartwheel away from her into the murky water. It only went up to his waist.

"Then it's a good thing I am a better fighter than you." Argent said jumping in after him changing her energy into a base ball bat.

" Ya know I used to think Everyone was better than me…." Red X said finally taking a swing at her. She blocked his fist and ran over to one of the tree's he followed her.

_He wakes up haunted  
With voices in his head  
Nobody knows it but today he won't go unnoticed  
He can't forget  
Can't forgive for what they've said  
He's never been so hurt  
But today the screaming is over_

"What, Bullied, or just low self esteem?" She said kicking water up into his face and changing her energy into a Bow staff.

_**Ravens third person point of view**_

"Beastboy was telling me you have a crush on robin, and it is obvious you like Mal, But X? That blows me away." Blackfire said, shooting the lasers from her eyes right at Raven. Raven Moved out of the way and then used her black magic to grab Blackfire.

_**Red X's third person POV**_:

"I was abused by my father, and yeah, I was bullied at school, that could account for my self esteem problems.

_Blame the family  
Blame the bully  
Blame it on me  
Maybe he needed to be wanted  
Blame the family  
Blame the bully  
Maybe he needed to be wanted_

'Is that why your still a virgin?" Argent asked kicking his feet from underneath her.

"Who told you that!" Red X shouted pulling out a sticky X and throwing it at her. She moved out of the way and jumped up into the tree,

"You did, just now." Argent said turning the energy into a boomerang, She threw it at him and he caught it, but it disintegrated at his touch.

"No that's not why." He said swinging into the branches. Argent jumped back down into the water,

"Why are you telling me all this?" She asked pulling more energy into a boken.

"The way I figure it, I will lose eventually, and when I do, you will know my name, if you cared enough to look me up you'd find all this." He said Jumping over her and kicking her in the stomach.

"And if I didn't care enough to find out, then you just handed me information," She said pushing herself off of the tree and kicking him across the face, he fell into the water. He stood slowly and put his hands on his knees.

"Good one. If you didn't care enough to find out, you won't care enough to use it against me." X said. He stood up straight and put his fists in front of him.

_**Ravens third person point of view**_

"I don't like X, I never have, I don't like 'mal' either, or Robin… Not like that," Raven Said she brought her hands in front of her, "_Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!" _She yelled blasting Blackfire back against the wall.

_She takes the long way home,  
Fighting her emotions  
She's a loner but today she won't go unnoticed  
If she can remember  
When she loses a temper  
Nobody knows her  
But tonight the silence is over_

"So what is Mal to you? Some 'Coin operated Boy'? Honestly Raven He loves you, and don't lie you like X and Robin," Blackfire said, Shooting another set of starblots Raven's way.

"Where is your evidence?" Raven Said moving out of the way of her starblots and holding a shield of energy in front of her.

"This morning you were Jealous of me kissing…." Raven kicked her across the face and Pushed her into the wall.

"I wasn't Jealous of you and X." Raven said as she kneed Blackfire in the stomach,

"Ahh! And yes you were," Blackfire blasted her back with her eyes, "I saw it," she threw another set of starblots, "Mal Saw it, EVERYONE SAW IT!"

"I don't like X at all, I love robin as my leader, and I don't love Mal!" Raven said, she felt as her eyes flashed her deep demon Red.

_Blame the family  
Blame the bully  
Blame it on me  
Maybe she needed to be wanted  
Blame the family  
Blame the bully  
Blame it on me  
Maybe she needed to be wanted_

"Well then why did you kiss Mal?" Blackfire said, Shooting more starblots at Raven.

_**Red X's third person POV**_:

"X as long as we are being honest…" She said doing a back flip over his head, "Do you like Raven… or Blackfire?" Argent said as she tried to kick him. He grabbed her foot and twisted it dropping her into the water.

"I don't like Blackfire… I never did…" X said as she kicked his feet out from under him. They both scrambled to stand.

"So why were you kissing her this morning?" Argent said bringing more red magic into her hands and making a baseball bat.

_Blame the family  
Blame the bully  
Blame it on me  
Maybe they needed_

"I wasn't… she was kissing me… I was letting her, there's a difference." Red x said swinging his fist at her. She ducked and kicked him in the stomach.

"Sorry, Why were you letting her then?" Argent said as she raised her fist to punch him in the face. He grabbed her wrist.

"She was trying to get Malchior Jealous." He said spinning her around and forcing her face into the water. He pulled her foot back and kicked him in the 'lower region.'

"Ahh!" X said letting her go. She scrabbled out from underneath him and stood in front of him as he sat in the water looking down trying to regain his composure.

"And you were trying to get Raven jealous?" Argent asked as she picked up her baseball bat again.

"No…. Raven doesn't like me…" Red x said, he slowly stood and Argent held up the bat ready to knock him out.

"But you like her?" Argent said, X kicked her feet from under her knocking her onto the water.

"Maybe, I….I donno." He said, She sat up and looked at him,

"How can you not know?"

_**Ravens third person point of view**_

_Blame the family  
Blame the bully  
Maybe they needed to be wanted_

"I Don't know…. You don't really care." Raven said pulling more energy around her into a shield. Blackfire smiled.

"So let me get this straight. You DON'T love Mal, You HATE X, and Robin Means NOTHING to you? This should be a song." Blackfire said as she Charged Raven. Raven Put a wall of energy in front of Blackfire which she slammed into, Blackfire grabbed her nose,

"OW!" Raven felt her demon side bleeding into herself.

"Ahh….. _**I DON'T LOVE THEM…." **_Ravens Demon half told Blackfire,

"Really! PROVE IT!" Blackfire said.

"_**ENOUGH!"**_

_Blame the family  
Blame the bully  
Blame it on me  
_

_**Red X's third person POV**_:

"I'm sorry about this…" Red x Said as he punched Argent in the face one last time. She fell into the water passed out.

_Maybe they needed to be wanted  
Wanted_

"Winner Red X."

_**Ravens third person point of view**_

Raven watched as Backfire's unconscious body fell down to one of the white platforms. Raven's demon side receded and seemingly disappeared within her.

"Winner, Raven."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the titans.**_

_**A note from the author: Thank you all of you who are reviewing for this story and my other stories. This chapter is longer than the last one.**_

_**Chapter nine**_

_**Holy hell on high.**_

Red X was teleported back to his room, his genitals still hurt from the low blow that argent had given him. He crawled up on to his bed and pulled off his mask. He pushed his sweaty face into his pillow. It was then he realized his forehead was bleeding. "It sucks to be human." He muttered into his pillow, he was tired and didn't want to bother walking into the bathroom to get a bandage. Raven came into the room and X did nothing short of ignoring her,

"What happened to you?" She asked. He ignored her and curled up into a ball. He mumbled inaudible words. "I don't speak pillow." He picked his face off of his pillow.

"I said argent kicked me in the balls."

"Okay. I didn't need to know that." He nodded and put his face back on pillow, "Your bleeding." He shook his head yes and closed his eyes. He felt her hand reach around his head and heal his forehead. "Listen X, about last night…. I'm sorry for yelling at you." X picked his face up and looked into her eyes,

"I accept your apology." He said with a light grin.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Aren't you sorry too?"

"No."

"What do you mean No?"

"I mean I am not sorry, Raven. I'm not. Sorry is something you say when you feel guilt, I don't I am not sorry. Right now I feel stupid and tired. Not sorry, not guilty. A tad depressed perhaps, but that's not because of you and not because I kissed you, I am not sorry." Raven stared at him with a feeling of shock, but she never let the emotion draw evidence across her face. She stood and walked into the bathroom slamming the door. Red x walked over to the kitchen and made two cups of tea. He placed one cup on ravens night stand and took a sip of his own. He pulled his book out from under his pillow and flipped to the last page he was on.

_Chapter two, Deception and stealth,_

_To deceive an enemy easily you need a good ol' cup of rum. If one is not available…._

Raven walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her tea. "Attention competitors, please report to the dining hall for the recaps of today's events." The Master of Games said over the intercom. Raven walked over to the door and walked out slamming it behind her, Then X stood turned out the lights and walked out himself carefully shutting the door.

Malchior found raven quickly and linked arms with her kissing her lips lightly. She grinned and they walked into the Dining hall.

"Congratulations to our winners: Malchior, Terra, Starfire, Pantha, Mammoth, Cyborg, Robin, Raven And red x! And here are the highlights of today's games!" The first highlight was one of Robin being teleported into a water arena, There he saw both Beast boy and Billy numerous, the expression on his face was shocked as he ran towards the two fighting teens. He and beast boy worked together to take care of numerous, then they turned on each other and started to fight. Robin won. The Next highlight was one of Malchior fighting with Kid flash. Flash kept running in circles around him laughing and punching him randomly, he kept taunting Malchior with things like, "For a wizard you sure are bad at fighting." Or, "stop hittin' yourself," When flashed grabbed his hand and slammed it into Mal's face. The next highlight was one of hot spot fighting Cyborg. Cyborg had recently gotten an update that could make his cannon on his arm turn into a fire extinguisher. The look on Hot spot's face was pure gold. There were others two, such as Starfire and Mas, Pantha and Menos, then there was also one of mammoth and Plasmius. Then one of Raven and Blackfire came on,

"Beastboy was telling me you have a crush on robin, and it is obvious you like Mal, But X? That blows me away." Raven Swore under her breath. She had forgotten about the fact that the entire conversation was being filmed.

"I don't like X, I never have, I don't like 'mal' either, or Robin… Not like that," Malchior looked down at raven with a tad of confusion on his face. Raven pulled her hood up over her face.

"So what is Mal to you? Some 'Coin operated Boy'? Honestly Raven He loves you, and don't lie you like X and Robin," Raven could feel Red x's and Robin's eyes as they looked from the screen to her.

"This morning you were Jealous of me kissing…." Raven Bit her lip as Malchior put a comforting hand on her back. She could feel his anger, though it was not directed at raven. It was directed at Blackfire, and Red X.

"I don't like X at all, I love robin as my leader, and I don't love Mal!"Raven heard her own voice booming through the dining hall. She felt like it was an awkward moment in an old high school film.

"So let me get this straight. You DON'T love Mal, You HATE X, and Robin Means NOTHING to you? This should be a song." Blackfire said then the 'highlight' was over and it went to one of red x.

_**Red x's third person POV:**_

"Oh…no…" He said as Raven's clip ended and his own began, "No…No…No…" He said quietly to himself.

"I have a thing against hitting girls,"

"Good than this should be easy!"

"But I also have a thing against fighting people who are not well matched with me."

"Then it's a good thing I am a better fighter than you."

" Ya know I used to think Everyone was better than me…."

"What, Bullied, or just low self esteem?"

"I was abused by my father, and yeah, I was bullied at school, that could account for my self esteem problems." Red X felt a few eyes glance his way. He tried to shrink into the crowd but it didn't help much. Those who were interested stared.

'Is that why you're still a virgin?" _Goddammit._

"Who told you that?"

"You did, just now." _That cunning little bit-_

"No that's not why."

"Do you like Raven… or Blackfire?" Red x felt Raven specifically turn to look at him.

"I don't like Blackfire… I never did…" Red x remembered how he avoided the part about Raven in the question. How he truly felt at that moment. How the answer was yes,

"So why were you kissing her this morning?"

"I wasn't… she was kissing me… I was letting her, there's a difference."

"Sorry, why were you letting her then?"

"She was trying to get Malchior Jealous."

"And you were trying to get Raven jealous?"

"No…. Raven doesn't like me…" Red x Wanted to die, He wanted to shrink into oblivion and die.

"But you like her?"

"Maybe, I….I donno." Red x wanted to hit himself. He was probably the best liar on the planet and he didn't shy from the truth as far as he could. The truth was he did like raven. He knew it. But he said maybe to cover his own ass. Then the clip ended. Red x looked at raven who was looking at him. _Wonderful. _

_**Ravens third person POV**_

__Raven had seen red x lie before. She knew his bluffs. The Maybe had the same tone as his bluff that morning. _Why does red x like ME? I mean I'm me! And he is him! IT wouldn't WORK! Well…. It probably wouldn't work….. what about Mal…._

"Malchior?" Malchior looked down at raven meeting her eyes, he offered her a light smile. "I'm sorry." She removed his hand from her back and looked in his eyes. "I was telling Blackfire the truth…. I don't love you. i…I can't love you. I know who you are and how you are… I'm sorry." Then she walked away disappearing into the crowd.

_**Malchior's third person POV**_

**Dragon: Let her go. Kill her X. then she will see your power. Make her be yours.**

_ Malchior: We need her m. I am sorry…. The angel loves us not._

**Dragon: Than we shall teach her our love.**

_ Malchior: What are you suggesting! We cannot do that to miss Raven! She is white and pure, please don't!_

"Shut up." Malchior whispered to himself. All went silent in his head and for that he was thankful.

_**Ravens third person POV**_

"competitors! Return to your rooms. You will be called for dinner."

Raven couldn't have been more happy to return to her room, but with Red x there it was going to be awkward. Upon nearing the room Raven Felt Malchior behind her. The hall way was nearly deserted. Raven turned to face Malchior. He grabbed her by the wrists and forced her up against the wall. Raven Tried to call her powers to her will but he cut off her mantra with his lips. he forced her against the wall. He was using his powers to block hers completely. She felt weak and defenseless. She tried to scream but he used another charm to steal her voice. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and he forced her feet further down the hall towards the privacy of his room where he could do as he pleased with her. His lips parted form hers momentarily and he looked into her eyes.

"Malchior… Please don't" She whispered as tears started to spill from her eyes. Malchior forced her to kiss him again as he pulled her closer to his bedroom.

"HEY!" Raven heard someone's voice brake from behind Malchior.

_**Red x's third person POV:**_

"Malchior… Please don't" Red x heard raven's faint words. Then Malchior kissed her again. Red x could see the magic in his eyes forcing her to fall into him, forcing her powers away, and silencing her voice.

"HEY!" Red x said almost as a reaction. Malchior looked up and dropped Raven's limp body on the floor and looked at Red x. Red x looked as Raven wiped the tears away from her eyes. Malchior turned to Red x his eyes still glowing with the powers of a Wizard and a Dragon. Red X pulled out an X blade. "Leave her alone."

"**Make Me, Nave**." Malchior's voice said in that of a dragon.

"You Know I've been called Nave by two demons this week. The first time scared the living hell out of me. This time just kinda pissed me off." Red x said preparing to fight with Malchior.

"**You, my idiot human foe, are a waste of my time. Leave us be."** Malchior said Picking up raven by the wrist and yanking her towards his room. Raven's eyes silently pleaded with Red x. He thought on the spot throwing a shrunken X at Malchior. It hit him in the back causing a small spot on his back to erupt with blood. X took out a Sticky X and threw it at mal. It pressured him to the wall. Then with another X he cut off access to his mouth. Malchior's eyes darkened as X approached him.

"You so much as talk to her and I won't hesitate to kill you." X said to Malchior's face. Then he walked over to Raven and helped her up. She stood with him and they quickly went back to their dorm.

"You alright, Sunshine?" Red X said upon closing their door. Raven shook her head no as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes and bring herself back into her monotone. Red x hugged her shoulders as she placed her face on his chest. "Shhhhh….. It's alright… I won't let him hurt you…. Shhhhh…." Raven looked up into his eyes; they were so truthful it almost scared her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips his lips reacted, following the lead of hers. He moved his hands up her back then he stopped. He pulled away from her.

"Are you sure your alright." He looked into Raven's eyes. They were sad, and perhaps disenchanted.

"Red x. I practically just got raped…. I… I don't know how I feel." Raven said pulling herself closer to him. She hugged him and he put his face on her shoulder.

"I know… you're confused…."

"Has this ever happened to you?"

"Rae… Last night… I kissed you to distract you…"

"Why? From what?"

"On the first night, i… I ran back to bed so that way you wouldn't see, and then at breakfast the next morning I hid it with my shirt… the way I slung it over my shoulder… and than last night when I gave you my shirt, I knew you'd see them if I didn't distract you…."

"What is it?"

"I have scars on my back… I thought maybe you saw them when you healed me but…"

"What scars?" She said running behind him. She pulled his shirt up. He helped her and pulled his shirt off. "Oh my god…" She said tracing the scars on his shoulder blade with her fingers. "What are they from?"

"My dad…. He used to beat me and my brother…. My mom she died when I was a kid, I didn't know 'er all that well. But I do know she left me in the hands of an abusive father."

"But what Exactly are they from? They look like… whip marks…."

"Yeah… My brother has some to match," He turned and looked at her.

"But… what does that have to do with Malchior?"

"Made you feel better didn't it?" He said nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank you." She said smiling lightly.

"All contestants report to the Dining hall for Dinner."


	10. Chapter 10

**Discalimer: Still don't own the titans…..**

**A note from the author: Thx to all that are reading and a special thx to those who r reviewing! This chapter was kind of hard to write…. So it's realllllllly Short. And for that I am sorry. Ps Whenever Malchior's thoughts are talking those are the spells he is saying. **

**Chapter 10**

**Dodging Blows.**

As they entered the dining hall Red x and Raven were met with the same quantity and scents of food that were available the night before. Malchior had already entered and Plated his food and sat at the only available table. The Master Of Games had decided to only put one table out for the nine remaining competitors. Red X grabbed Raven's hand and gently squeezed it. Raven looked up at him and smiled. They Went through the line and got their food as Robin, Starfire, Terra, Pantha, Mammoth, and Cyborg walked in. Red x and Raven sat on the opposite side and opposite end of the table from Malchior, only placing about three feet in-between them.

Red x released Raven's hand as Robin came over. She realized that Robin didn't need to know what happened. The rest of the competitors filled the table as the master of games made an appearance on the high balcony above the table that exceeded from the wall.

"Only Nine Remain. I sense some hostility between competitors tonight! What has occurred Malchior? Jas- I mean Red X? Has something caused a fall out between you two friends?"

"We were never friends." The boys said at the same time. Pantha and mammoth couldn't have cared less, they were too busy filling their stomachs. Terra (who was sitting next to Malchior) Glanced at Malchior Nervously as his eyes flashed to that of his dragon. His face remained cold as his eyes bled back to their natural color.

"What has happened?" The Master of Games loomed towards again. He seemed thrilled by Malchior's expression.

"Nothing." Malchior said quietly glaring down at his food.

"Yeah, Nothing that'll happen again." Red x said glaring at Malchior,

"X, enough…" Raven Said quietly placing her hand on his Chest.

"Well it appears there has been a dispute." The master of games Pushed. Then Malchior Blew up…. Or rather his tray did. It got mashed potatoes on all of the surrounding competitors.

"YOU DIRTY LOW LIFE THIEF!" Malchior yelled at Red x.

"RATHER A THEIF THAN A RAPIST!" Red x said standing. Malchior Jumped up on top of the table.

"Boys easy… save the fighting for the Arena!" The Master of games said without any force.

"I AM NOT A…. IF YOU HADN'T INTERRUPTED!" Malchior started again ignoring The master of games.

"Mal… please Stop!" Raven Said standing.

"SHUT UP!" Malchior yelled at her.

"HEY! Don't Talk to her like that!" Red x said jumping up on the table. Red x was taller than Malchior by an inch. He seemed a lot taller now though.

"I WILL TALK HOW I PLEASE." Malchior said as his Dragon Eyes came back,

"Red X get down." Raven said grabbing his hand.

"Raven… I'm sorry. No." He pulled his hand away. _Red x can't win this…_Raven thought to herself.

"**Then To the death?"** Malchior asked with a sense of amusement coming form is dragon voice.

"No. Because if you were to die, you wouldn't be able to live with the scars." Red x said getting into a fighting stance. Malchior Pulled his magic from around him and prepared for a short fight. Pantha, Terra, Mammoth, and Cyborg stepped back from the table in shock. Whereas Robin Climbed onto the table between.

"Both of you stop this NOW. What is this about?" Robin asked putting his hands between their two chests.

" He Tried to Rape Raven." Red x said looking into robins masked eyes. Robin Released Red x and Glared at Malchior.

"You're Dead." Robin said flat out. Malchior shot his Magic in the Direction of the two boys. Red x flipped off of the table and Robin ducked down. Malchior quietly chanted some Magical words and pulled orange colored energy. Red x jumped in front of robin and swung for Malchior's Face. His fist was deflected by robin's hand. "He's mine."

"This is not your fight." Red x said glaring at robin. Malchior said another spell which sent them both flying back.

**Maclhiors third person POV:**

**Dragon: Kill them Both.**

_Malchior: Expelioumis reperum Selios._

**Dragon: Rage.**

_Malchior: __occidit omnes_

**Dragon: Kill them All.**

_Malchior:__metus. Sollicitus. Morire._

**Dragon: Fear. Nightmares. Die.**

_Roreck: Stop this NOW MALCHIOR! You know better. Don't let your dragon succeed in your defeat, _

_Malchior: __Mors dolorem_

**Dragon: Pain before death. Let them feel pain. We are a dragon. No soul needed. Die. DIE!**

**Ravens third person POV: **

Red X and robin were fighting back hard. Each Blow red x would land on Malchior would earn him a blow from Robin and A hit from Malchior. And every time Robin hit Red x, Red X would hit back. Every time Malchior would Chant a spell he'd be, hit, kicked, punched, or cut, but he took no notice to it. On truth Malchior was winning. He had the psychological advantage of a psychopath.

"ENOUGH!" Raven Yelled as she picked up her hands. Red x went flying one way encased in her magic, He slammed into the wall. Robin Went flying onto the floor and Being pinned by Ravens Magic, and as for Malchior… Let's just say his face got to meet the ceiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Still not owning the titans….**

**A note from the author: First off let me say a friend of mine sent me some news today saying that the teen titans will be beginning again with new episodes some time in 2013…. Just thought I'd let ya'll know. K and now for our story.**

**Chapter eleven**

**Dorms for the night.**

"I am simply appalled at your behavior." The master of games said as if he didn't see the ordeal coming. "I am afraid I have no choice but to suspend all dinner privileges and send you off to your rooms." He said loudly.

"But!" Pantha started in protest.

"No Buts off to bed all of you. I am so disappointed." He said acting as if he were their father. Raven Released the young men being sure that mal didn't get off the ceiling easily, AKA he had a good twenty foot drop to the table. There was no argument to be had with the master of games, in this place there was no telling what he could do to you if you disobeyed him. Red x slinked off the wall and caught up with Raven who was most definitely the only one in a rush to get to her room. They walked in the front door and Red x gently closed it behind him listening for the locks which surprisingly did not click into place.

"I Can't believe you!" She said storming into the kitchen and making tea in a rage, "You didn't _have _to fight with him! Can't you see! You did exactly what the Master of Games wanted you to do you-" Red x swirled her around so she was facing him, he gently lowered his lips to hers cutting off all of her chances at Ranting. He gently moved his hands into her hair and onto her back soothing her. His lips pleaded with her asking for her to open her mouth. She refused gently pushing on his chest almost playfully. He let his hand graze her butt causing her to gasp. He took this opportunity to slink his tongue into her mouth and begin the fight for dominance.

She pushed on his chest causing him to break away from her. She looked at the pot on the stove as the water was coming to a boil. She gently turned off the stove and pulled out two tea cups and two packets of tea. Red x watched as she poured it delicately into the cups and handed him one. "I don't even know your real name." She said quietly as she walked past him into the bedroom keeping her composure. She sat down on her bed and picked up her book. He walked into the bedroom and put his cup next to hers then slinked on to the bed and sat next to her.

"Why do you keep distracting me?" She asked referring to his previous excuse for kissing her.

"Jason." He said plainly not answering her question.

"Excuse me?"

"Jason, My name is Jason, Jason Nicolai Rodgers." He said staring at the wall across from them, (They are sitting on Ravens bed with their backs to the wall facing Red x's bed.) Raven looked at his face and gently kissed his cheek. He looked at her with longing in his eyes. She kissed his lips. She felt as he shifted his weight so it would be better suited for their kiss. He gently pulled the book from her hands and tossed it onto his own bed. He let his lips trail down to her neck and her jaw line.

He felt as she released from their kiss. "I like you… A lot… I.. I lov-" Jason started. Raven cut him off with a passionate kiss and she climbed on top of him, straddling him. he put his hands on her back and kissed her neck and her lips.

_**Malchiors third person POV:**_

_If there was ever a time that I felt more like a child it would be now._ Malchior thought to himself as he walked past Ravens room in the hall. He stopped. _I played right into the Master of Games' Hands. He wanted a show. He got one. _Malchior gently rested his ear to the door. Listening. "Can't you see! You did exactly what the Master of Games wanted you to do you" Ravens voice rang out coming to a sudden stop. Malchior felt his heart thud inside his chest.

"What are you doing?" Robin's voice came from behind him, still melting over with anger.

"Red x lied okay, I Didn't try to Rape raven. He did." Malchior lied.

"What?" Robin asked sincerely confused.

"Consider it Robin, Me or red x who seems like the Rapist?"

"You've got a point." Robin said after pondering.

"Please, I simply listen for Raven's well being. Shh." Robin complied kneelking down by the door himself listening in on their conversation.

"I-I don't hear anything." Robin said after a moment of silence.

"That's because no one is talking. Shh."

"_Why do you keep distracting me?_" Raven's voice said on the other side of the door.

"_Jason."_Red x's voice rang out.

"_Excuse me?"_

"_My name is Jason, Jason Nicolai Rodgers."_

Then another silence Rang out. "What are they doing?" Robin asked

"Think Bird brain. What do horny teenagers usually do?"

"Have… Oh." Robin lifted his fist to knock on the door.

"Don't you dare," Malchior said holding robins hand away from the door.

"But.."

"Not yet."

"_I like you… A lot… I.. I lov-"_Red x's voice came again, then another Silence,

"Enough of this! RAVEN!" Robin Yelled banging on the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans..

A note from the author: I told myself I wasn't gonna beg but, FEED ME REVIEWS! For the last chapter I only got like three and I thought my head was gonna explode. Also me and one of my friends were talking and she was confused about why I picked Rodgers as his last name not like Xavier or Exodus or something but, I picked Rodgers because, (And I may be a dork) In the song the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny (Which I do not own BTW) by Lemon Demon, Mr. Rodgers wins. So that is the hole background story to X's last name. and now for our latest chapter:

Chapter 12:

"Enough of this Raven!" Robin called through the door banging on it with his fist. Raven shot up and glared at the door upset that Robin was behind it.

"_Excuse me."_She grunted through her teeth to Red x who was by now sitting there with her on his lap without a shirt on.

"Sure. I'll just be here." He said out of breath as Raven stood to answer the door. She wasn't at all surprised to see robin but to see Malchior wrestling him to the ground with his hand cupped over his mouth was something she could have never expected.

"Malchior." Raven said with fire flaring behind her eyes. Malchior looked up at her but his eyes immediately became fixed to her messed up hair and the shirtless boy sitting behind her.

"So you wouldn't for me but you would for the likes of him!" He said accusingly dropping robin to the floor. Raven knew exactly what he meant but returned in a rage.

"AT LEAST X IS A DECENT PERSON! And you have NO right to be mad at me."She yelled her hands ablaze with power. Jason stood up from his point on the bed and wrapped his arms around Ravens waist calming her down.

"Shh." He whispered calmingly. "I'll take care of this Jerk tomorrow in the arena K?" Jason said putting his face in Ravens Neck. She smiled wickedly imagining all of the promises that Red x's words brought. Robin glared at the both of them.

"You both act like she is a prize! She is not material! She is a person with feelings! You guys treat her like she is this toy that you can play around with and take turns with! KNOCK IT OFF!" He yelled at both of them. It was enough to make a normal person of the two boys' age shake in their boots but Malchior and Jason just stood there shocked at robin's sudden outburst. "I may be confused about what happened alright? But I am not a naive dumb ass!" Robin yelled with rage flaring around him. "I don't know what either of you did to her, but I've had enough of seeing her pissed and hurt." Robin said sympathetically towards Raven. "The last thing I wanna see is her hurt." He said quietly. He looked at the two boys and then back at Raven, "And I am sorry for poking my nose into things, it wasn't my business." He said storming off down the hall. Raven broke from Jason's arms and ran after robin abruptly giving him a hug. Then she walked back to her dorm passing by Jason and walking over to her bed. Jason stood in the door way taking one last 'Glance of Death,' at Malchior, before he turned into the doorway to leave.

"Good night J_ason_." Malchior said making a mental note of the scars on his back. Jason brushed off the comment and entered the door Slamming it behind him.

**Short. It was intentional. NOW REVIEW! Not to sound **_**demanding**_** or anything, but… Feed ME! Okay I shall update soon. *Evil laugh***


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: see chapters before this and you'll catch the pattern. **

**A note from the author: Hello my dear reader! Thanks for reading this chapter. (I'm in a perky mood.) :P So Yeah. Chapter thirteen I do believe it is. Raven is a little OOC in this chapter and for that I apologize. **

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Bull Fights**

Raven woke cuddled comfortably in Jason's arms on her bed. After the small scuttle with Malchior and Robin Raven had told Jason that they were done making out but if he wanted to sleep in her bed he was very welcome. He as on the first night had chosen to sleep in his boxers and her in her Leotard. She fit comfortably into his arms. She was surprised when he lay down that he had wrapped his arms around her. Honestly she didn't take him as the cuddling type.

She gently removed his hand and went to the bathroom. In the mean time Jason woke up and walked over into the kitchen and made tea for the both of them. She came out of the bathroom following her nose to him and his tea. He handed her a cup and stole a quick kiss from her. She smiled and hugged him. "Everything is going to be okay." He said resting his head on hers.

"I am just worried about Robin, I think this is making him very upset." Raven said to him.

"I think he just cares about you… I think he would do anything to protect you Raven." He whispered to her. She smiled and looked up at him causing him to move his head and look directly into her eyes.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Jason, I used to love Robin." She said. She felt the small tinge of pain that resided behind his eyes. He pondered her statement for a moment.

"Used to. Past tense, But do you know what is present tense?"

"What?"

"I love you." He said. She smiled at him and kissed him gently.

"All competitors please report to the dining hall." The intercom rang. Raven smiled and Walked with Jason back into the bedroom. The two teens got dressed and exited into the Hall. Jason wrapped his arm protectively around Raven's shoulder as Malchior walked behind them in the Hall. They got to the large dining hall (That the ceiling now had a dent in).

"Today you will be working in teams of four." The master of games said from the balcony. "Pick your teams you have thirty seconds."

"Wait a sec, There are Nine of us left!" Malchior yelled to the master of games.

"Right you are young Malchior, Red x won't be competing."

"What?" Red x asked momentarily confused.

"Slade would like a word with you."

"Why me?" Red x asked. Now Raven was staring at him.

"That's need to know, which you don't." With that Red x was teleported onto the balcony with the master of games. Raven was sad but tried not to care. She joined Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg. The master of games nodded as they were teleported to an area set in the jungle.

**Sorry it's short but I have a crap load of homework I am supposed to be doing. Srry :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans.**

**A note from the author: Okay this is my fourteenth Chapter! Srry it took me so long…**

Chapter fourteen

Raven looked around. The area they were in looked like a jungle. There were large tree's that towered over head and they were green some with strange fruits dripping from them and plummeting to the ground below. Robin put his hand on Raven's shoulder. "You coming?" He asked as he nodded his head deeper into the woods. She nodded. Following her leader. Cyborg and Starfire were a bit ahead and suddenly Starfire stopped.

"Friends… Shh.." She said pointing into a clearing. Malchior stood looking up at Pantha.

"Well where do you suppose they went!" Malchior asked anger evident in his voice,

"I dunno kid but if you keep yelling at me I am going to kick your can into tomorrow and back again." Pantha said towering over him putting her hands on her hips.

"Guys, we shouldn't be fighting, we aren't going to find the titans quickly like this." Terra said stepping in between them.

"We aren't going to find them at all if we keep fighting." Mammoth said from his point sitting on a rock pulling pebbles from between his toes.

"Well what do you two suggest?" Malchior asked Terra. She smiled.

"I suggest we use you. Can't you fly?" Terra asked grabbing hold of his hand.

"Yes." He said bitterly, "volare sicut avis oblivisci vivere!" He chanted pulling white energy to his hands. He shot into the sky above the trees, "What am I looking for?"

"Moved trees, the titans themselves, Any indicators…." Terra said,

"Why don't you fly up there and help him?" Mammoth asked skeptically.

"Because he doesn't need my help."

"Well why didn't you just do it in the first place?" Pantha butted in.

"Because I…."

"FOUND THEM!" Malchior said moving one of his hands and shooting a beam of energy in to the woods right next to the Titans. Raven moved to the side and called her own energy to her hands. Starfire took to the sky to meet Malchior's height.

"Titans Go!" Robin instructed the rest of his team. Raven Cyborg and Robin climbed into the clearing and got ready for action. Mammoth swung his large fists at Robin which Robin dodged and rolled between his feet. He pounded his fist into Mammoths back and Mammoth fell forward a petite amount and Robin moved in front of him landing a kick in Mammoth's face.

Raven moved in front of Terra and pulled some branches off of a nearby tree. Terra's eyes began to glow yellow as she pulled a Rock out of the nearby ground. Raven swung the branches around in front of her hitting Terra in the face and stomach. Terra pulled the rock over Ravens head and let it drop. Raven used her powers and moved it away from the both of them. Raven dropped the branches and Terra in the stomach. Terra backed up into Pantha who was fighting with Cyborg. Raven used her powers to throw Terra into a tree knocking her out.

"Raven! GO help Star!" Robin commanded pointing into the sky as he pulled out a birdarang.

Raven took to the skies catching up with Malchior and Starfire. Malchior shot an energy beam at Starfire which she returned with one of her own Starblots. "No rules here, sweetie!" Malchior reminded Starfire, "Tollite fugam eorum et cadent."

Starfire looked scared as her flight stopped working and she plummeted to the ground below. "STAR!" Raven yelled making an attempt to catch her friend. She caught Starfire and put her gently onto the ground. Starfire made several attempts at flight, but then decided it was a lost cause and moved on to help Robin. Raven glared at Malchior, "playing Dirty?"

"That's how I play." He said circling her. She followed his movements and countered for them, they spun in a circle, "Come on, you don't _really_ like Red X. You know he is just using you."

"Jason is not using me." She said snapping her powers at him. he avoided the minor attack and kept circling.

"Think about it. You're the only _real_ threat left in the competition. Other than me of course, and even when you get out of here, he will still use your emotions for him, it will make fighting him when he steals something harder, unless, you don't think he'll steal anymore?"

"I… I don't know." She thought about it for a moment, it did make a lot of sense, and it sounded like something Red X would do.

"I bet his name isn't even Jason, he got pulled aside today, Maybe slade is telling him he wants him to be his apprentice already." Malchior smiled at her confusion, "Other than Mammoth and I, he is the only 'villain' left. Slade is probably telling X that he wants him to be his apprentice, he'll shut this whole operation down, send us on our merry ways, X will forget all about you…."

"SHUT UP!" Raven yelled blasting him back with her powers. "Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" She chanted. Malchior's eyes widened at the use of the Dark magic that he had taught her. He watched as darkness poured out of her, and flew as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

"Benedicite damna corporis esse securi carmina noXia!" Malchior said coming to a dead stop. He let the magic of her's surround him, he felt as it crept into his mind. "somnus." He said, the spell saved him from hers as a counter agent, but caused him to pass out.

Raven looked down at her friends who were all Staring in awe as Malchior's limp body fell into the trees. "Winners Titans!" the master of games called as they were all teleport back to their dorms.

"Hey there, Sunshine." Red X said looking over the top of his book at Raven. She climbed onto his bed.

"Tell me the truth." Raven said looking into his eyes.

"Anything, love." He replied putting down the book,

"Are you only pretending to like me so that way you can get away with more crimes?" Raven asked, He smiled,

"No, if I was I would have gone for Starfire. Less work, same result." He replied,

"Are you only pretending to like me to get you through this competition?" She said as he sat up and scooted closer to her.

"No, I promise." He said leaning towards her a bit.

"If Slade offered for you to be his apprentice…"

"I would say no."

"Really?"

"Really. What happened out there?"

"Malchior said….. What did slade want to talk to you about?" She said remembering the special word Slade wished to have with him.

"Oh… well… he picked me randomly out of the remaining competitors. He said I could save one person on the losing team."

"Jason you didn't!" She said leaning away from him.

"I… picked Malchior…."

"Jason! Why would you do that?"

"He needs to know that he can't mess with you and get away with it. I'm going to kick his sorry ass into the next country."

'Jason…" He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips holding back her response. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

_**Robin's third Person POV:**_

Robin looked around his room. There was nothing special about it. It was the same as all the other rooms. He looked over at Argent's vacant bed suddenly wishing that Raven was on it so they could talk. He sighed and walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. It was easy to see that Raven had lost control, but what Malchior said was still a mystery to the masked hero.

"At least he's gone." He whispered to himself as he took a sip of his coffee.

_**Raven and Red X's Third person POV:**_

Red X smiled as Raven got up to get some tea. Raven walked into the kitchen and set some water to a boil. Jason came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck and swaying her back and forth. She reached up and grabbed two tea cups with a smile on her face and put them on the counter. He kissed her neck again sending chills up her spine. He let go of her and got out two packets of tea. He placed one in each glass and watched as she poured the water into each cup. "I love you." He whispered. She smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

**Please Note: Red X has said he loves Raven about four times now and she hasn't said it back. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the titans.**

**A note from the author: Okay so today I came up with another story idea but I have like six stories I have started and not finished soooooo I don't know if I am goin' to write it. **

**Chapter: 15**

Raven watched as Jason's smile turned into a set of a sad kind of look. "Whats wrong?" she asked still smiling she kissed him again and brought a smirk to his lips.

"I… nothing, I just love you is all." Jason said bringing back his smile. Raven smiled and kissed him again, she felt him frown against her lips,

"What?" She asked again looking up into his eyes slightly annoyed.

"you just… haven't said it back…."

"said what back?"

"I love you."

"Jason….. I don't know it just sounds weird for me to say… I… I don't really _feel_ the way you do. "

"You don't like me?"

"No! no… I do like you a lot, but…. Jason… I am not, wired the same way you are. I've pushed my emotions away for so long that… I'm not sure how I _feel._"

"Oh…" He said rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought…. Maybe…"

"Jason… If I didn't like you would I do this?" She asked standing on her tip toes and kissing him hard on the lips. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her. He trailed his lips down her neck and then kissed her again.

_**Malchior's Third Person POV:**_

"What do you mean he_ Saved_ me?" Malchior asked Slade, sipping the coffee that the Master of Games brought him on Slade's command.

"I gave him the option to save one person on the losing team. He picked you." Slade said looking Malchior over. "He wants to handle you himself, I think."

"I would have to agree. Either that or he wants to rub Raven in my face," Malchior grumbled.

"Ahh. Raven, she has captured your heart as well, correct? If I do remember correctly, she loved you before she even like Red X,"

"She did, I messed it up."

"So why not use a time travel spell and _un-_'mess it up'?"

"My powers don't work that way. If I use emotion I…. Why do you care?"

"Just making innocent conversation."

"Listen, whatever your planning leave Raven out of it."

"And whose going to make me? You? You trapped yourself in a book, you binded your mind with a wizard named Roreck. You don't even remember how to transform into a complete dragon."

"That spell is…"

"Complicated? I know. When I was employed under Raven's father I studied his dark magic, all she is, is a portal."

"No. She is more than that. A lot more."

"No she isn't she doesn't have emotions, she is a portal to Hell serving only as a doorway for demons like her father."

"No. She brought me to life she…"

"Proving my point, she is a portal for mischievous sprites like you."

"NO SHE ISN'T" Malchior said with anger flaring behind his eyes. His coffee cup cracked and shattered leaving fragments over the ground. Malchior's Hair flew back out of his face and a draft of wind moved around the room. "SHE IS MUCH MORE. SHE HAS A SOUL. SHE IS A PERSON. HUMAN OR NOT." He yelled a dragon's tale threatening to come from his tail bone. His eyes turned to that of a dragon.

"Good. Now use that anger. Strike." Slade said all too calm. Malchior lifted his hand to Slade's face,

"Morte horrenda mori-"he started. Slade grabbed Malchior's hand and flipped around, sending His foot into Malchior's spine. He twisted Malchior's Arm and slammed his face on the table. He leaned his face next to Malchior's ear.

"And this is why you should have lost today. Get a good sleep you'll need it for my next challenge."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans

A note from the author: OH NOES! Were almost at the end!

Chapter 16

Apologies and broken bones

"Attention competitors! Please return to the dining hall for a brief recap of today's events!"

Raven and Jason walked out into the hall Robin waited for them by his door. "Hey Rae." He said not paying any attention to Red X.

"Hey," She replied her voice sinking back into its monotone. They walked into the dining hall where Malchior sat on a table (Not a chair) cradling his left arm. Malchior glared at the ground refusing to make eye contact with any of them.

"Wow." The master of games started. "It is amazing; almost all of the titans have made it through to the end. And Red X, not a big surprise there, and well Mal, you're lucky Red x saved your ass." Everyone accept Malchior and Raven looked at red x who sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Please sit and enjoy the recaps." The master of games gestured to the table. They all took a seat. Robin sat next to Red x.

"Why did you save that bas-" Robin started, Malchior glared at him from the other end of the table.

"I have a score to settle with him, I wanna be the one who settles it." Red x explained as the lights dimmed and the screen opened up to that of the arena…. Malchior was the first person on screen,

"I bet there down by a source of water." He said plainly,

"Why would you think that, we are placed randomly remember." Pantha said crossing her arms and leaving her back to him, "We didn't want you on this team anyway so shut up and fight."

"Fight what you? That would be far too easy." He paused a moment letting his words sink in. he received no reaction from Pantha. "They'd be down by water because we are in a clearing. There needs to be elements for each person to fight with. If there was water Robin and Raven would use it to their advantage, Slade wants Robin to win."

"Slade wants the winner to win. No by water." Pantha said turning around and, being taller than him casting a shadow over him.

"Well where do you suppose they went!" Malchior asked obviously angry,

"I dunno kid but if you keep yelling at me I am going to kick your can into tomorrow and back again." Pantha said she looked around her almost as if she had heard something. Then the argument and terra's resolutions came into play. As the titans and the other team started fighting the screen zoomed in on Starfire and Malchior.

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"Why not, it is a competition, you are a villain?"

"But your Raven's friend… I….."

"Do you like friend Raven?"

"Yes… no… I don't know…. Why am I telling you?"

"Why is it against the rules?"

"No rules here, sweetie!"

"Tollite fugam eorum et cadent!"

Starfire cringed as she watched her body on the screen plunge to the earth below. Raven looked at Malchior who was now faced in the other direction, not looking at the screen.

"Come on, you don't _really_ like Red X. You know he is just using you."

Raven felt heat pulse behind her eyes and felt Jason's anger flare within him. "Think about it. You're the only _real_ threat left in the competition. Other than me of course, and even when you get out of here, he will still use your emotions for him, it will make fighting him when he steals something harder, unless, you don't think he'll steal anymore?"

That was the first time the question had crossed Jason's mind… _when I get out of here….._

"I bet his name isn't even Jason, he got pulled aside today, Maybe slade is telling him he wants him to be his apprentice already. Other than Mammoth and I, he is the only 'villain' left. Slade is probably telling X that he wants him to be his apprentice, he'll shut this whole operation down, send us on our merry ways, X will forget all about you…."

Jason felt as waved of anger pulsed through his veins and brought heat to his head. He had half a mind to kill Malchior right then and there. Red X stared as ravens Dark spell tried to eclipse Malchior's body. _She can do that? "_Winners Titans!"

Then the screen shifted and changed to Slade's private room. "I have a tad of an offer for you X."

"and that would be…." Red x said crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Lets face it…. You are going to win this competition. The only question now is will you join me or fight against me."

"I still don't see the offer."

"I want you to pick one person on Pantha's Team. They are going to lose. I want you to pick one person to save. One person you think could beat you."

"…..mammoth… I am surprised he got so far. Pantha… no. Terra is strong… but no. Malchior… I have a 'bone to pick' with him. you could say he has the most potential to beat me."

"What if I took Raven out of the picture."

"Excuse me?"

"Would Malchior still be able to beat you. If you had never loved the hideous imp."

"I'm not entirely sure what an imp is but Raven is not hideous. I love her."

"Really? Does she_ love_ you?" Slade retorted, Then like lightning Jason's foot met slades mask, and before slade had time to react, Jason grabbed him by the throat and forced him against the wall.

"You will leave her al-" Slade punched him in the stomach knocking him back. Jason did a back flip and stood straight. He pulled his fists in front of him.

"I understand your feelings for her. I once loved someone to. But you should know that all lovers always leave, there is only two outcomes, you end up with her forever, or one of you leaves the other. There is no other way. Raven is a hero, and you are a villain. There is nothing you can do about it. I was only trying to he-" Jason kicked him back into the wall and punched him hard in the stomach, Slade returned by kicking his feet out from under him and putting all of his body weight on Jason's ribs by placing his hands on them and cart wheeling over Jason's body. Jason groaned in pain as he felt some of his ribs crack. "stop fighting me, you'll only embarrass yourself."

Jason teleported behind him and swung for the back of slade's head a move that was easily dodged. Slade grabbed his arm and threw him back into his seat, "We are done here, go love your demon. But know that she will hurt you worse than I can." Raven looked at Jason with eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine." He informed her. She didn't believe him and brought healing magic to her hands and placed them gently on his ribs.

"I love you." She whispered. He smiled and kissed her as the screen turned again back to slade's room.

"Malchior. Come sit." He commanded as the master of games moved a chair into the room across from slade. A table sat between them. Malchior reluctantly took the seat and watched slade as he looked at him. "Coffee?"

"Sure." Malchior said with a shrug. The master of games brought over a cup of coffee and placed it in front of Mal, "Why aren't I in the cage?"

"Because Malchior, Jason saved you."

"What do you mean he_ Saved_ me?"

"I gave him the option to save one person on the losing team. He picked you. He wants to handle you himself, I think."

"I would have to agree. Either that or he wants to rub Raven in my face," Jason felt chills run don't his spine as Malchior's deep eyes glared at him.

"Ahh. Raven, she has captured your heart as well, correct? If I do remember correctly, she loved you before she even like Red X,"

"She did, I messed it up."

"So why not use a time travel spell and _un-_'mess it up'?"

"My powers don't work that way. If I use emotion I…. Why do you care?"

"Just making innocent conversation."

"Listen, whatever your planning leave Raven out of it."

"And whose going to make me? You? You trapped yourself in a book, you binded your mind with a wizard named Roreck. You don't even remember how to transform into a complete dragon."

"That spell is…"

"Complicated? I know. When I was employed under Raven's father I studied his dark magic, all she is, is a portal."

"No. She is more than that. A lot more."

"No she isn't she doesn't have emotions, she is a portal to Hell serving only as a doorway for demons like her father."

"No. She brought me to life she…"

"Proving my point, she is a portal for mischievous sprites like you."

Raven watched as they argued back and forth. She felt loved, and hated, wanted, and despised. Her emotions seemed to be playing tug o' war in her head.

"SHE IS MUCH MORE. SHE HAS A SOUL. SHE IS A PERSON. HUMAN OR NOT."

"Good. Now use that anger. Strike." Raven watched as Malchior's face was pushed into the table and slade gave him hi final words of advice. "And this is why you should have lost today. Get a good sleep you'll need it for my next challenge." Malchior kicked his foot up in-between slade's legs, (You get the picture) Slade released him giving him moment to turn around and strike. Malchior kicked his stomach and sent slade reeling back.

"You will not speak of Raven to me again." Malchior said standing over slade. Slade kicked Malchior's feet from under him and stood. He lifted Malchior by the arm and forced him into the wall. Raven heard as Malchior's arm let out a loud crack and it went limp. Malchior's eyes had tears welling inside of them and he bit his lip to the point where it was bleeding.

"I will talk of who I want to who I want, these are my games. Good luck." And like that the screen went black. The small caged in area that held the past competitors seemed to erupt with questions. And Murmurs.

"You will all be invited back for dinner in a few hours." The master of games informed the competitors "Please return to your rooms." Malchior stood and was the first one out the door. Red x stood and looked at raven, "I'm sorry…."

"For what?"

"Not telling you."

"Oh… that's okay, I still love you." She said with a smile. He smiled back at her and kissed her gently, Raven could feel robin's suppressed jealousy, but ignored it. "Do you mind if I go catch up with mal for a second?"

"Raven…." Jason said looking concerned.

"It'll just be a minute. And then I will meet you back at our dorm. Okay?"

"fine… I guess." He said reluctantly, he didn't feel safe with raven going off the be with mal even just for a minute. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him and ran off down the hall to catch up with Mal. Raven Ran to Malchior's door and knocked lightly. She hear as he got up off of his bed and opened the door.

"I'm sorry, raven… I am so… so.. sorry." Malchior said obviously upset, "I'll leave you alone… you love him… I know…. I'll leave you alone." He said sincerity coming off in his voice.

"Let me see your arm."

**You better be happy this was five pages in my computer. **


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

A note from the author: Don't even get me started.

Raven followed Malchior into his room and sat on the edge of the bed. He sat next to her and she began to heal his arm.

"I'm Sorry."

"I know."  
"Do you accept me apology?"

"I don't know."

**Red X's third person POV**

Red x looked at Robin. "I know you love her, I see it in the way you look at her." Robin Said. Jason Nodded and smiled at the corners of his lips.

"But you have to know, if you break her heart, I break you."

"I understand."

**I apologize for the brevity of this chapter. But I need your help. I need idea's and a brief summary of the story. Just so I can get reacquainted with it. THANKS A BILLION. Oh and for those of you who accused me of being dead. I am very much ALIVE!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.

A note from the author: uhhhhh, hi.

Chapter 18

Your dead

Malchior looked Raven deep in the eyes. "Raven, I love you," he said sweeping the hair from her eyes.

"NO." she said sternly, she pushed his hand away and stood. "I'm done with that Malchior. Absolutely done."

"But raven, we were meant for each other, you made me for you."

"I did not make you and we are not meant, I love red x, and I don't care what you say about him he isn't leaving me,"

"You say that now, Raven, but consider it, he is a thief, addicted to the adrenaline, he won't stay, I am telling you, please Raven, just leave him now and come to me."

"You think…" she paused and looked at him in the eyes, looking into his soul. "that after all of the crap you've forced me to deal with in, not only the past few weeks but the last few years, that I would _ever_ come crawling back to you? No. because if X were to leave me, I would never crawl down to your level. I would marry robin before I ever crawled back to you."

"But Rae,"

"No." with that she stood and left, she went back to her dorm, where Red x sat waiting on her bed, reading his book,

_Chapter Three,_

_ To make an opponent fall in love with- _

"Hey," he said looking up, he closed the book and threw it across to his bed,

"Malchior is such a… a…"

"Asshole?"

"Yes." She stated. She crawled over to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Dear gods please don't leave me."

"I wouldn't,"

"I know." She whispered. Within a few minutes she was asleep, and Jason couldn't help but play with the ends of her hair, she was adorable when she slept.

The door opened a peek and Malchior popped his head in, "Raven?"

"asleep." Jason said quietly, Malchior nodded.

"The arena tomorrow."  
"What about it?"

"Your dead."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

**A note from the author: Another Songfic chapter.**

**Chapter Nineteen **

_Breakfast the next Morning_

"You getting syrup all over your face." Raven said blushing at Jason. He smiled at her,

"I don't care, I'm not the one who has to kiss it." He commented. She leaned closer to his face.

"That may be true, but you need remember the operative word is Has to, which I don't necessarily. " She retorted, he gave her a fake flare and took his napkin from under his plate and wiped off his face. Then in a white flash they were all gone.

"Red x Versus Starfire!"

_**Malchiors POV**_

"Malchior Versus Cyborg!"

_**Ravens POV **_

"Robin Versus Raven!" the speaker boomed, Raven surveyed the landscape around her it looked similar to that of her mind, but all of the rocks were red, and the sky was blue, and there were no birds flying around.

"Raven." Robin said from behind her.

"I can't fight you." Raven said.

"You have to." He said, he took a step closer, "I have to know, whoever wins can beat me, can beat slade. Fight with all you've got and don't hold back." He said. She nodded reluctantly and took a stance. He did the same,

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floooooor_

**Red X point of View:**

Starfire flew high up in the air and threw starbolts at him, he ducked down and rolled out of the way, throwing a shuriken back at her, he missed by only a few centimeters.

_Beaten why for (what for)_

_Can't take much more_

_Here we go!_

_Here we go!_

_Here we go!_

He threw a gas bomb up, far above her that did not detonate,

_One - Nothing wrong with me_

He threw a shrunken that hit the gas bomb

_Two - Nothing wrong with me_

He ran to a platform and jumped up as the gas surrounded her

_Three - Nothing wrong with me_

And grabbed her foot bringing her to the ground below.

_Four - Nothing wrong with me_

_**Malchiors POV**_

Cyborg charged at Malchior pulling back his fist hard, "Convertimini ad elementum!" Malchior yelled. Cyborgs arm dropped to his side and he ran right past Malchior.

_One - Something's got to give_

He turned and hit Cyborg hard in the back.

_Two - Something's got to give_

"I was hoping to get red x today."

_Three - Something's got to give_

"_But you'll have to do."_

_ Now! _

_**Ravens POV**_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the flooooor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the flooooor_

_Now!_

Raven moved out of the way of one of robins disks diving to the side, then grabbing it with her own power and sending it back, she didn't want to hurt her leader but she knew he would take down slade at any cost.

_**Red X POV**_

_Push me again_

_This is the end_

_Here we go!_

_Here we go!_

_Here we go!_

Starfire stood from the ground and kicked X in the shins as hard as she could, "I do not wish to hurt you friend of Raven!"

_One - Nothing wrong with me_

"Good," He said.

_Two - Nothing wrong with me_

"This'll be easy!"

_Three - Nothing wrong with me_

He swept her feet and threw her from the platform.

_Four - Nothing wrong with me_

And watched her land on the one below. She flew up into the air and send more starbolts his way, one just barely kicked his hip, "But I will if I must!"

_**Malchiors POV**_

_One - Something's got to give_

Cyborg Grabbed Malchior's Ankle and slammed him down into the pavement.

_Two - Something's got to give_

Malchior could feel the pain move through his body in waves, but he ignored it best he could.

_Three - Something's got to give_

_Now!_

"Morte tibi inimici morte!" He chanted. He pushed Cyborg back and watched as his system started to bug out.

"What did you do!" He called out

"Broke my favorite toy."

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the flooooor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Skin against skin blood and bone_

_You're all by yourself but you're not alone_

_**Raven POV**_

_You wanted in now you're here_

_Driven by hate _

_consumed by fear_

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floooooooor_

Robin slammed raven hard into a rock, she felt her head knock back and a warm crack in her neck, she was losing and they both knew it, She picked herself up and threw a mass of rock at him, which he dodged and ran at her full force with his bostaff.

_**Red X POV**_

_One - Nothing wrong with me_

Red X pulled his fist back

_Two - Nothing wrong with me_

And let it fall hard on Starfires face,

_Three - Nothing wrong with me_

"Passout Dammit." He whispered,

_Four - Nothing wrong with me_

As he punched her again.

Finally she fell unconscious.

_**Malchiors POV**_

_One - Something's got to give_

He kicked cyborg back again.

_Two - Something's got to give_

Cyborg could no longer move

_Three - Something's got to give_

Not even if it meant winning this competition

_Now!_

_**Ravens POV**_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the flooooor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Robin threw Raven back one last time. "I am so sorry." And the light went out,


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Chapter 20,

Another white flash blasted over each arena, bringing the three winning competitors to a big green field, that looked like it was meant to play football on.  
"This is the Ultimate Showdown. Our three Champions!" Red X looked around and saw a place where all of the other competitors sat, like on lookers. He couldn't see Raven, meaning she was probably in the infirmary.

"Which one of you had Rae?" Jason asked. Malchior looked at robin with fury in his eyes,  
"What. Did. You. do?" He asked, though it was rhetorical. Robin looked away sheepishly.

"She'll be fine." He said. Red x felt anger and fear well up inside him, he wanted to end robin and quit the games at the same time.

"Fighters. BEGIN!" the intercom shouted. Malchior took a swing at Robin, who ducked and kicked red x in the chest who fell back, then did a backflip, and watched while Robin punched Malchior hard in the face.

"Robin." Red X said, robin turned and took a swing at him, but X ducked. "You and I should take out Mal."

"That's kind of the Idea of the whole game genus," He threw a disk at Malchior and charged at Red X hitting his stomach hard. He coughed and jumped up, taking out a shuriken and throwing it hard at Mal,

"I meant together numb nuts." He corrected himself.

"Oh, okay." Robin agreed.

"Alica silentium!" Malchior called, taking off into the air, Jason opened his mouth to speak, but as his lips moved no words came out only air. Robin tried to as well, and could not speak.

_"Throw me up there!" _Jason mouthed. Robin nodded and bent down on his knee with his hands in a cradle to catch X's Foot. X took two steps back, ran forward jumped onto his knee and up he went.

"decem milia pondo maledicere!" Malchior yelled, and down red x fell. He looked up at mal and threw a disk before slamming hard into the ground. Robin threw a disk of his own that collided with X's and made an explosion twice the size of a normal explosion, then Malchior fell to the ground unconscious, and he was teleported away.

"Did I win?" Robin asked turning back toward the croud, they looked to him and then around as if asking the same question.

"Not quite, Traffic Light." Red X said struggling to jump over him. He slammed his fists hard on Robins back and sent him realing forward. He landed another kick on Robin's back then Grabbed Robin's arm spinning him around to face him. He punched robin hard in the face and watched as he slumped to the ground fading into unconsciousness. "That was for hurting my raven."

"WINNER RED X!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING**

**This is a VERRRRY short Chapter but…  
Chapter 21: the final Chapter**

A white flash took Red X to Slades Room. "Congratulations." He started. "You've won. Now you must decide to fight me or join me."

"Then lets fight."

"No."

Red x looked at him in a wild confusion. "No?"

"You see, like all things in these games it is not your choice. It never was, from the beginning."

"I don't understand."

"Look at that screen." Slade said pointing to a large screen on the wall the image was of raven, levitating on her bed back in titans tower.

"So?"

"I will kill her should you not join me." He put a hand on Red x's shoulder. "You are smart, quick, and a champion of Champions. I want you as my apprentice. And should you decline I will kill her. And not give it a second thought."

"You can't its impossible."  
"Oh?" he said. "Who has monitored your food for the last week? Hm?"

"You," Jason said, taking some realization, he recalled a story about robin in which the titans became infected with probes, he, however could not recall how Robin had gotten out of the predicament.

"I can kill anyone who was in that arena. You. Raven. Your Brother."

"How did you know my brother…"

"Same way I knew everyone elses identity. And even if I hadn't known, you spoke with him on your first night, told him to quit while he was able to."

"I know… I just didn't…" Jason ran his hand through his hair.

"I will kill them both… Just a tap of a button."

Jason looked to Slade and then back to the screen, he would not let raven die, even if it meant, "I will join you."

**(If I get enough reviews asking for it, I will write a sequel to this, in which the brother is revealed and you find out what happens with Mal, Robin, and Raven, and all that, also, Red X's Father will be revealed,)**


End file.
